Infinite
by MyOwnStar
Summary: Sheldon & Penny share WAY MORE than friendship in this sexy adventure that takes them through parallel universes they both encompass, through a machine Sheldon's created-but what happens to them when the machine is messed with before they return?
1. The Machine

**This is an Alternate Universe series of one-shots, so to speak. They will be off the cuff and posted as they come. No real re-reading. Just some fun stuff in between my other works of fiction. **

**Some may be fluffy, some sexy, some dark, some funny…just depends on what Parallel Universe Penny and Sheldon are stuck in. **

**Some of these stories are excerpts from stories I have started/working on.**

**(A/N: I am notorious for responding to reviews, and will try to continue to do so, but if I don't it's for lack of time generally). Review anyway, especially if you like a chapter! I love feedback! **

**ENJOY.**

XXXXXXXXXX

"_You know, it just occurred to me. If there are infinite number of parallel universes, in one of them there's probably a Sheldon who doesn't believe parallel universes exist." ~ Sheldon Cooper_

"What's this for?" Penny asked, as Sheldon wrapped the strange vest around her body.

"As I have explained before," his words began as he smoothed his hand over her ribs, "the unknown behind alternate universe travelling may cause shock to the body. If it isn't the temperature, it will be the force or the atmosphere. That is as laymen's terms as I can be for you Penny."

"Why didn't you ask Leonard to go with you? I'm a little nervous."

From his spot behind her, Sheldon paused before answering. "Because he didn't believe me."

"Oh, he didn't believe that you would build a time traveling machine? What a surprise." Penny was overly sarcastic. "I honestly am only here because I have no other plans for tonight."

Sheldon scoffed. "It isn't a 'time machine.' It is a Parallel Alternate Universe Exploration Vehicle." She heard his voice get tight as he continued. "I really need to come up with a better name for my machine…."

He ignored the fact that she actually admitted, without saying it, that she didn't believe him either. But he was glad that someone agreed to join him in his experiment. If this worked…he couldn't imagine what his world would be like. Nobel Prizes, notoriety, acclaim…. It would change the world of science forever.

He wrapped a vest around himself as well, asking Penny for help with the part in the back. She ran her hands over his shoulders blades, securing it in place.

"Ok," he stated, looking over at the machine next to him in the living room. It was in his bedroom but he relocated it, because he wasn't sure there would be enough space when they returned. "To remind you, we will be visiting a variety of parallel alternate universes that you and I encompass. We will actually be living in the alternate universe for a period of a little as five minutes up to a half an hour, according to my calculations. We will know no other world except the one we are currently in."

"What if we, like, die in the world we visit?"

Sheldon blinked and swallowed, shaking his head at the thought and also to disagree with her worry. "You worry is for naught, because we are tethered to this universe. If we die in this one, for instance, it doesn't affect the other Pennys and Sheldons in the infinite parallel alternate universes they live in. Do you understand?"

Penny nodded, her hands becoming a little shaky. Sheldon sounded very serious about what he said and now she wondered if shrugging, and saying, "Sure, why the hell not?" an half an hour ago was a good idea. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and opening them again to look down at her.

"Ready?" he asked, a little quieter than she expected.

"So, because we are going together, these universes will have us in them together? I won't ever be alone, right?" Penny's voice started to quiver with fear.

Sheldon placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to directly answer. "You will not be alone."

"Ok," she sighed out, closing her eyes and looking straight ahead.

She felt Sheldon grip her hand, and a few buttons sound on the machine as he revved it up.

"Penny?"

"Yea?"

Her heart beat so rapidly it almost burst out of her chest. His was the same.

"Just breathe."

With that, they both felt a quick, almost stinging wind slap them in the face…then…


	2. Promises, Promises

HONK! HONK!

"Unbelievable!"

Checking his watch, Sheldon wished he hadn't taken this route. He was really late and he was not looking forward to the glares he was going to get from his best friend. He mentally urged the cars to go faster…or disappear—whichever came first.

Twenty minutes later he pulled into her driveway, about to honk his horn again, but thought (smartly) against it. He sprinted to the door, knocking a few times. When she opened the door, he looked away, pretending to observe the new potted plants on the patio.

"Late. Again."

"Sorry," he pleaded with her, his eyes sincere. "Penny, I swear it was traffic." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You owe me one. If I don't see this play, I won't get the extra credit I need for history. I'm already only getting a C." She closed the door behind her and clutched her hooded zipper jacket.

"You'll see the play. Promise." Sheldon smiled at her as he opened the passenger side door for his closest buddy, hoping to gain brownie points and less scorn.

She smiled wryly. "Promises, promises."

He slipped into the driver's side and started the car. "Fasten your seatbelt." He smiled over at her and put the car in reverse. "We're about to defy the laws of speed."

"Don't speed! You can't afford any more tickets." Penny gripped door nervously.

Sheldon just chuckled, turning up the music and driving off.


	3. A Dinner Invite

Her legs glistened. The glitter sparkled. The music blared. And he lit up his second cigarette.

"No, smoking," she purred, bringing her body down to his level, swinging on the pole as she did so.

He blew the smoke away from her, smirking. "I think my smoke is the last thing you should worry about, Angel."

She smiled. "And what should I be worrying about…Dr. Cooper." Her tone was flirty and sensual as she took off another layer of her already scant attire.

He sat up ad ran a large hand up her skinny leg. It was his usual visit to the Champagne Room with his usual girl, Angel.

"You should worry about bad men." It looked like he was answering to her panties, rather than her.

"Oh, I think I can fend for myself," she responded, pushing his body away with her foot on his shoulder. He sat back with a light thud, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Tell me your name," he called to her. She always refused before, but he didn't give up asking.

She leaned all the way down giving him court side view of her ass. From this position, she turned her head as her blonde hair cascaded down. "Angel."

"Your _real_ name." He continued to smoke, but soon put his cigarette out.

She stood straight, looking at him over her shoulder. "What do you want it to be?"

He reached up and pulled her hand, causing her jump off the podium. "I want it to be whatever was put on your birth certificate."

She straddled him as he got out a large bill, tucking it into one of the strings that hung on her body.

"Penny," she whispered against his lips, gyrating her body against his and raising her hips. Her hands pressed against her breasts.

Dr. Cooper ghosted his hands over her body, very aware of the no-groping rule though Angel—Penny—often let his small touches slide. Sometimes more. He was too good a tipper.

"Penny," he whispered, his whole body smelling like cigarette smoke and cologne. "What will it take for you to agree to dinner with me?"

His deep blue eyes met her with an intensity that caused the exotic dancer to look away. "A lot." She returned her gaze to him. "And I'm surprised a plastic surgeon smokes. You know what the does to your appearance?"

"Oh, I only smoke when I'm here."

"Lucky me."

She pulled down the strap on her shoulder and he leaned his head down, letting his lips barely graze the skin. He lifted his head again, his hands now heavy on her thighs. "One dinner."

She got up, pulling her straps up with her. She turned away from him, adjusting her skimpy clothes. "Time's almost up, Doc."

"Yes, it is. So, give me that answer. And it better be a 'yes.'"

She turned, her eyes sparkling and her hair flowing down her bare back. "I'm an expensive date."

His response was to sit back on the velvet couch, his arms outstretched behind him, an arrogant look on his face.


	4. Seven Minutes

He fidgeted in the dark and she rolled her eyes.

"Good God, stop moving, geek."

Sheldon stopped.

"I _cannot_ believe of all the guys at this party, I got stuck with you."

"I didn't put my name in the jar," he defended.

"Whatever." Penny crossed her arms angrily, leaning against the coats in the walk in closet she was forced to share with the geekiest kid in the school. He'd come with his older brother (who let everyone know his mother made him bring Sheldon).

Her friends were probably just playing a cruel joke on her.

"So…what now?" he asked lightly.

"What now? We stand here until the timer goes off, dork."

Sheldon flushed. He didn't know if Penny, the most popular girl in school, had ever spoken to him so much. Despite her snobby demeanor, he, like every other guy in that high school, thought she was the hottest girl in their class.

"I'm not kissing you," she declared.

"Well, I'm not kissing you either," he retorted, offended. His words held less confidence.

"Hey! You guys havin' sex in there yet?" That was Sheldon's brother, Steve.

"God, no!" Penny shouted, trying to open the door but they pushed it back against her, causing her to stumble back.

Sheldon broke her fall. His face burned as a blush did a sweep of his face. He let go of her, and her boob that he accidentally grabbed.

"Perv," Penny snapped, though she didn't sound angry.

"Sorry, I was just…." He trailed off, wanting to die just then.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell anyone how you tried to molest me in here." She could tell she was standing really close to this lanky teenager. "It might help your rep though."

He shrugged and he knew she couldn't see him. She sighed heavily, pulling his hand towards her again.

"Just touch it, you already did and we have another five minutes in here."

Sheldon swallowed hard, barely putting pressure where she insisted.

"Come on, virgin. Just do it." Why did she have to be so mean? He squeezed, and she huffed a little laugh. She then pressed her body against his, taunting him.

"Now, kiss me," she hissed, dangerously close to his face.

He couldn't speak and his heartbeat was thumping in his ear loudly. He'd fantasized about this moment for a whole year. She started to laugh and backed off quickly.

"Figures. You probably don't even know what lips are for. You—"

A loud thud and a yelp could be heard from outside the closet, then nothing. The party all stood to a standstill for a moment, waiting out the remainder of the five minutes and wondering what the hell was going on. Then movement happened again: some drank, other snickered, most chatted. The music continued in the background.

In minutes, the door slowly opened and Penny blinked against the harsh light. She smiled at her friends, adjusting her shirt and clearing her throat. Her hair was a little messy and she held a blush on her face that could usually be seen on that of a shy fifteen year old boy they all knew.

A moment later, Sheldon came out, wiping off his mouth with his fingertips, and avoiding the eyes of his peers as he walked up to the counter to get a drink. His hair was only slightly out of place.

"What happened in there?" he heard Penny's friend ask her.

"Oh, what? Nothing…." Penny said, her voice faltering, and a small nervous giggle escaping her lips.

Sheldon blinked and suppressed a broad smile. He took a sip of the wine cooler he just opened.

_Nothing, indeed…_


	5. Big Bang

"Oh, Penny. When you understand the laws of physics, all is possible."

She gave him a wry look, then started to crack up. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. That line always makes me laugh!"

Laughter could be heard from all around as they both looked up and smiled, a man with a bonded stack of papers approaching them.

"It's _anything_ is possible, Jim."

Jim nodded his head, smiling. "I keep saying all. Like all encompassing or something. It's such an easy line. I know."

Another woman rushed up to the girl and dabbed a makeup wedge under the girl's eye.

"Kaley, just don't look at Jim. Look just past him," the makeup artist advised, a concentrated look on her face as she observed the actresses appearance.

"I know, right? I have to do that. He just makes these faces—they're so serious." She cleared her throat and got into position again, waiting for her co-star and friend to give the correct line.

When the tape started rolling again, so did the scene. "Oh, Penny. When you understand the laws of physics, anything is possible." He paused. "And may I add? Mua-ha-ha."

Laughter roared.


	6. For The Queen

**A bit of M material here…so beware. But nothing I felt was graphic enough for a rating change :) If you don't like M stories to the core, skip this chapter.**

**XXXXX**

The air was cold as the breeze came in from the window and cooled her hot body. She got chills despite the fact that the servant was behind her, driving into her with a force that her husband simply could not provide. She arched back, pulling his head closer to her neck as he devoured it with his lips.

The King was not due to return from war for some time and Queen Penelope was left to her own devices, as usual. The hands the covered her breasts were much softer, defter than that of her selfish and clumsy husband. While he served the country well, he served her needs poorly.

She gripped his hair with her hand, and whispered his name. "Sheldon…."

He responded with running his tongue up alongside her ear and gripping her hips tighter, his rhythm slowing down only for the briefest of moments.

The waves from the ocean in the distance crashed against the rocks in time with the waves occurring in the lovers on the royal bed. Time seemed to stand still for the Queen as she slowly opened her eyes to the sight of the stars sparkling through the window.

The servant boy, who was very much a servant _man_, got off the bed when he was done and brought her robe to her, draping it over her shoulders.

"I've told you," she stated, pulling his arm down to her causing his naked form to loom over her. "When you're in my chambers, you're only servant duties are in the bed."

He nodded politely, taking his spot next to her. "I'm sorry, my Queen."

She leaned over, taking his gentle lips into her hungrier ones. "That's alright," she said against his lips. "You'll have plenty of time to learn."

**XXXXX**

**I have more to post, but I will wait to see the reaction I get from this so far. Hope you're enjoying it. There are some more coming up very soon! I already have them drafted out! Review-please!**


	7. In The Room

**I have gotten so many ideas, THANK YOU. **

**I am also adding a great plot to this story and it will involve revisiting some of the better scenes…**

**Events in this chapter are based on a true events. :) **

XXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHHHHH!" The scream echoed through the room and down the halls, and Sheldon cringed.

"Just breathe. In. In. Out. In. In. Out."

Penny gripped his hand with a cast iron force that he almost lost feeling in his legs, it was that bad.

"It isn't WORKING!" she screamed in the middle of one of her contractions. "Oh my, God! I can't…I can't…" She laid her head back, her body giving her only a two minute break.

Her husband rubbed her sweaty forehead, pulling her attention to him. "You're doing good, Pen. Almost there."

"No, I'm not. The baby is stuck."

"No, he isn't. He's waiting for you. He wants to meet you." He kissed her hand.

Penny started to cry, exhausted after almost an hour of pushing so far. Another contraction was coming and he braced himself as she screamed and squeezed (and pushed).

Sheldon looked over at her spread legs, his eyes wide. She still couldn't believe he was looking. He said he wasn't going to because he was sure he would be grossed out beyond belief, but there he was: front and center! And not the least bit repulsed from what she could tell.

He smiled. "Push, baby, push!"

"The head is crowning. Keep pushing, Penny," the doctor coached.

She did so and Sheldon wriggled his hand out of her strong grip (nearly yanking it away roughly) and moved behind the doctor's shoulder. Penny gripped the bar next to her and gave another heave. His eyes widened his hands covered his mouth, gasping.

"Push! Push!" He squealed out through his fingers.

Within five more minutes, Sheldon saw his baby boy's soft pink head and squished face. The doctor pulled one shoulder out, then the next and out came the remainder of a tiny baby. The doctor laid the baby on the bed sheet between Penny's legs, so she could see him before he was taken to the warmer and all the new baby stuff was done to him.

Penny touched the baby's face in awe, panting. She looked up and saw tears in Sheldon's eyes, which was a surprise since he rarely cried at anything. The doctor handed him the scissors and asked if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord. He did.

As they cleaned up the baby, Sheldon turned to his wife and kissed her lips.

"You did a good job, baby."

She smiled up at him, her eyes hurting and her head dazed with the loss of fluid and the exertion. "Thanks, Shel. Love you."

He looked at the warming table excitedly to where the baby was, answering her as he did so. "I love you, too."


	8. Tutor Me

The basketball hung at his waist as his sister and her friend, Penny strolled past him on the driveway.

"Hey, loser," his sister called to him, but he barely noticed as his eyes followed the blonde alongside of her.

The girl gazed back, then looked away shyly.

"Hey, Penny," he called, his eyes never losing their focus.

"Hi, Sheldon," she called back, ducking her head away and pulling her books close to her chest.

"We're going to study. Back off, creeper," his sister said closing the door.

He dribbled the ball a few times, not caring to practice his free throw shots anymore. He tossed the ball by the garage door and strolled inside.

Penny saw Sheldon walk into the kitchen to grab a Gatorade from the fridge.

"You know, just drinking water is even better for you," she said, her voice quiet and she looked away almost as quickly as she'd said it.

He looked at her, his drink midway to his lips. He stopped, put the cap back on his drink, and leaned on the counter. This caused his biceps to flex a little more. He was showing off.

"Tell me why a stone cold fox like you is hanging out the wicked witch of the west."

His sister hit his shoulder. He barely flinched.

"Leave her alone, Sheldon. Come on, Penny."

But Penny didn't move. "Um, we're studying. I'm helping her with Chemistry."

"Science stuff," he chirped, opting not to use the cheesy 'chemistry' pick up line that was on his tongue—at least not towards Penny. She was one of the smartest girls in school. He didn't want to look dumber than he already felt around her. "I hate that crap. Maybe you could tutor me sometime. I could use a lesson…in chemistry."

Ok, so he _did_ use a lame Chemistry line, but it was fitting!

"Uh, sure." Penny tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and looked down, then back up again. Sheldon never moved his gaze.

He made her extremely nervous. She was actually being flirted with by Sheldon Cooper: one of the most popular guys at her school! And a senior!

"Ew. Creeper," his sister muttered, finally pulling Penny away. "He's got tutors. Don't worry about him."

As they made their way up the stairs, Penny gave one last glance at the tall guy in the kitchen, who just stood straight and grabbed his drink. He gave her one more smile as he opened the top and started to chug.


	9. Favorite Model

**Many of you addressed a curiosity if Sheldon and Penny were going to remember things when they returned. All I can say is… just keep reading… Because of YOU and those reviews, I have developed an actual plot that concerns this very concept…. So, I think you will be pleased. **

**THANK YOU for the inspiration and ideas! And for the reviews and subscriptions: keep 'em coming!**

**SORRY...I actually have four more great scenarios after the ones I posted, but I am pacing them out...**

XXXXXXXX

Penny stretched her long legs across the floor, flipping her hair back dramatically.

"Like that! Yes! Beautiful!" The photographer snapped a few pictures quickly before Penny altered her position.

She ran her hand down her collar bone to rest there, her bikini clinging to her body. More pictures were taken.

"I think," said the photographer, approaching her. "That perhaps twisting your body here…like this…." He ran his hand on her hip to move her body towards him, and Penny smiled up at him.

"Like this?" she purred, purposefully tilting forward closer to his groin where he knelt down.

He gave her a half crooked smile and just tapped her hip with his hand, standing up. "Perfect."

She sat up a bit more the way he intended initially, looking around at the empty studio. Everyone else had left for the day and it was just her and the photographer.

"Sheldon?"

He looked up from adjusting one of the lights he was using. "Yeah?"

"Am I prettier than the girls you were shooting earlier?" Her voice was always sickly sweet and flirty, but he had a hard time resisting it.

"Oh, Penny, Penny, Penny." He snapped a picture of her. "They're not here, are they?"

"You owed me some new shots after what happened last time," she reminded him.

He got closer and snapped a few more shot. Penny was used to the flash in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, but I think that was _your_ fault."

Penny pouted at his words.

Unlike her, he was dressed fully in dark, warn jeans and a white button down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. He took his thick rimmed glasses off and tossed them on a small table before coming up to his model again.

"Now that we've taken care of the pictures for your portfolio—again—let's work on the new poses we talked about."

"Which ones?" Penny asked, unsure if he was flirting or serious. She sat up fully but he knelt down once more to her. He'd taken off the big flash from his camera and was going to focus on closer shots for her.

He brushed her hair back a few times, sighing. "The ones where you're not in a bikini."

Penny gasped, but laughed lightly. "Sheldon!"

He rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the rack of clothes, his smile always a reassuring and confident one. "I meant ones where you're _dressed_."

She just blinked up at him, her eyes showing the first sign of sincerity since she came four hours ago.

"That's no fun," she stated but stood anyway. Her legs were in his line of sight as she stood and he followed them up to her face before standing himself. As she walked off, she glanced back and shook her head.

He turned around and allowed her to choose her own outfit and busied himself looking at the digital shots he'd just taken, editing what he could at that time.

"Ready," she said, and he popped his head up, surprised she was done so quickly.

She had on long red velvet jacket on. And nothing else.

Sheldon gasped and almost dropped his camera.

"Penny."

"I'm ready," she repeated, sauntering over the backdrop. "Are you?"

He put his head in his hand and shook it. "You have to stop doing this." He slowly put his camera down and walked over to her.

"I'm serious." He looked into her eyes but knew his words weren't reaching her. Hell, they weren't reaching _him_.

She pulled the jacket around her body and just raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't like the choices of clothes offered."

He glanced over at the racks of clothes and knew she was lying. There was nothing but designer labels and expensive trends up for selection.

"What would you prefer to wear?" he asked, his hands on her upper arms as he spoke.

She leaned in, pulling his collar to her. "You."

He smiled that smile she loved so much and looked down, shaking his head. "Tell you what. You go," he pointed to the clothes again. "And choose a real set of clothes. Let me take some amazing pictures of you. Then, I promise you can wear whatever….wherever."

"Whatever, wherever?" She was acting coy.

"Yes." He raised his eyebrows and stared her down until she looked away. He leaned into her ear and said, "Whatever, wherever."

She almost hadn't responded, not wanting to wait until later to get what she wanted. She hated waiting. But felt some relief that she felt his hands pulled her arms away and slipped onto her naked hips.

"When have I not meant what I said," Sheldon reminded her, his voice soothing.

Penny pursed her lips, but the gleam in her eye when she looked back at him told Sheldon that she would comply. He was pleased the battle with her didn't last too long. She loved playing the part of the Diva and he didn't exactly hate giving into it. He would take care of her for sure later (he always did).

"Fine," she said, starting to walk away.

He grabbed a hold of the front of the jacket and pulled her roughly to him again. "No pouting," he teased, yanking the fabric and causing her to shake a bit.

"I'm not," she said…pouting. But then she smiled, pulled away and sauntered off. She slipped the coat off and tossed it on the side, slipping behind the racks of clothes again.

Sheldon just looked at the ceiling, then at his model, a broad smile on his lips as his hand reached for the camera again.


	10. Fat Cat

**Thanks to ****AmeliaJade326 for this idea. **

XXX

The light from outside was the perfect warmth as he lay, basking in it. He only lifted his head for a moment, disenchanted at the presence of someone walking past him.

It was when she jumped up to his area that he raised his head higher to stare at the interruption. She roamed her face around the mirror and swatted a paw at it.

He stood up, swiftly jumping from the windowsill to the floor, walking to the man who sat on the couch eating chips and watching TV. He jumped up in one swift move and curled next to his owner.

She just looked over, ignoring his actions as she took smooth, feline steps across the windowsill.

A hand reached down and stroked the back of the cat and he purred.

"You don't like that cat, do ya, Shelly," the owner said, his voice carrying a bit of humor. The man soon lifted a small, colorful wand and called to the other cat. "Pen! Penny! Come here, baby!" The other cat quickly jumped off the sill and ran to the wand, swatting at it.

Then a screech came from upstairs. "How-WARD! Did you feed the cats?"

"YEA, MA! Like I do EVERY MORNING!"

And with that, the exasperated young man tossed the cat toy down and let Penny attack it, while he flipped the channel on the TV.


	11. Anger Issues

**This idea was already developed in my mind, but also suggested by ****Chylea3784.**

**Warning: depictions of domestic abuse—Not graphic. Skip if you don't care for this.**

XXX

She rolled over, her boyfriend making coffee in the kitchen. She could smell it. She was surprised she could smell anything and rubbed her head. Her jaw was still stiff from the slap yesterday and she hoped no teeth were loose. She felt around with her tongue in her mouth: none were. Thankfully.

She got up and walked to the bathroom but before reaching the toilet, stopped at the mirror to observe her shoulders and face. Opening the cabinet, she took out the Vitamin E oil she'd bought last month when this happened and began to rub it on her upper arms where his fingers had been yesterday.

"That stuff doesn't work."

She jumped and dropped the bottle, it spilling in the sink before she picked it up again. She looked back and he was putting his watch on from the nightstand. He gave her an empty glance and looked at the clothes in the closet.

"It works," she retorted, closing the bathroom door. He opened it again, pushing her against the sink with his body. Not forcefully as it was his mere presence that made her back up.

"Just take a shower," he instructed, picking up the Vitamin E oil and rubbing some on her arm for her. She winced at the sensation of his fingers over the bruises he'd created. "And I'll make us some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," she murmured, looking away. She felt sick to her stomach as memories from last night flashed in her mind. His blind rage was always accompanied by a sweet Sheldon the next morning, but she almost preferred the angry one because she at least knew what was coming—his time bomb had already gone off.

"Penny," he whispered in her ear. "Shower."

His tone, though sweet, also held a threat to obey and she shivered under her clothes. She hated him so much—why did she stay with him?

He tugged at her shirt and tore it off of her for her. She covered her body as he turned the shower on for her. Looking back expectantly, his eyebrows raised, Penny gingerly took the rest of her clothes off, hating being exposed to this man. She used to love being naked around him, but that was before…

He smiled, and she looked at the shower curtain to avoid seeing the smile that had caused her to fall in love with him in the first place. His hands shook her hips enough to get her to look at him again, and his mouth met her neck, which was stiff. He'd grabbed it multiple times last night, not to strangle—no. Just to hold on her in place for much of what he felt she had coming.

He raised his head and gently touched her face where he'd struck her, and she blinked back tears. His gaze was gentle and he sighed. "Penny, I wish…I just wish we could be better together. You gotta work on this."

She huffed, trying to push him away but he clung to her tighter. "Promise me you will."

"You have to—"

"Penny." He gave her a stern look and she once again tried to push against him, which usually only helped in starting another fight. His eyes narrowed and he looked in her face. "Penny," he repeated.

"Okay," she whispered in a tear soaked voice.

"Very good," he said against her lips before kissing her, his tongue violating her mouth. She was like stone against him, and barely touched his body as he kissed her, wishing him away so she could take her shower in what would be the only peace she would get that day.

When he pulled back, she let out a breath of relief and turned to open the shower curtain and quickly step in. Ignoring Sheldon otherwise, and glad he planned on busying himself in the kitchen, she leaned over to adjust the hot/cold dials. A scream escaped her lips when she felt hands on her hips and she jumped up. Sheldon just laughed, leaning over to adjust the dials for her.

What happened to making breakfast? What happened to her few minutes without him?

He didn't allow any of these questions to form on her tongue as he pushed her against the wall, grinding his body against her and kissing her mouth forcefully.


	12. Zeus

Penny barely listened as she got out her drawing charcoal and set up her table with her needed supplies for class. Life Drawing 101 was one of her favorite courses, mostly because it was her first year of college and everything was so new and fun to her.

"Today, class, you will be drawing two posed forms."

Penny knew what that meant: two middle aged to elderly people posing as opposed to just one: allowing her to draw their very natural forms. Naked, aging, sagging…but amazing nonetheless. Professor Holly always made her class appreciate the human body in all its glory, relating the models to her students as Greek Gods or prized jewels. This, surprisingly, helped in lessening the objectification and the discomfort of the situation for both the body model and artist.

By now, though, Penny was more than used to the models she was working with and seeing naked bodies.

The first person came up in her robe, positioning herself to stand in the middle, slipping the cover off her shoulders. She was a lovely young brunette that Professor Holly referred to as the beautiful Aphrodite, and instructed the class to draw her with the care and passion as such.

Penny barely glanced up as the second model took his place beside her, sitting on the floor with one leg propped up and his arm draped over it. When he slipped his robe off, the professor referring to him as the amazing Zeus, Penny finally looked up, charcoal in hand. Her mouth went dry and she got dizzy.

"These models aren't old," she hissed to her friend next to her.

Her friend gave her a weird look. "No. And thank God!"

Zeus was sitting facing _her_. Aphrodite was facing her friend. Penny swallowed, immediately looking down at her paper.

She started with him, glancing up a few times. He only blinked, as the class drew him. He wasn't making eye contact, he was looking at a spot in the distance, and Penny was glad for that. She assumed he wasn't even paying attention, probably just used to this form of attention if he often volunteered for this type of work.

She furiously drew his long arms, legs, torso...and everything else.

Then there was his face. His eyes at a gentle half lid, soft lips that just sat there neither too stiff or too pouty, his hair that was short and slightly tossled. She perhaps studied it too long, because his steely blue eyes shifted to look directly into hers and she gasped and looked down again, her hand working at lightning speed.

"Oh, Penny," she heard her teacher say from behind. "Marvelous form. Just wonderful. You are truly getting the essence of our Zeus."

Penny smiled up at her as the teacher leaned down and whispered in her ear, "But don't forget to draw Aphrodite as well." With that she walked off leaving a blushing Penny to continue her work.

Penny's eyes shifted up and she could see Zeus had the tiniest smirk on his face as he looked away again. Her hand lifted higher on the paper and she tried to draw Aphrodite with the same intensity.

But couldn't.


	13. Interference

Back at home…

In the living room that Sheldon and Penny had started in, Leonard unlocked the door and stepped through.

"Hello?" he called but heard nothing. "Sheldon?"

He walked past the machine and found Sheldon's room empty after he knocked on it and slowly opened it up when there was no response.

"Where could he have gone? Oh, right, Penny. Probably with her." Leonard hummed to himself as he walked back to the kitchen, about to get something from the fridge. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

"What is this doing here?" he asked himself of the machine Sheldon tried to convince him held universe traveling capabilities. He leaned down and noticed it looked like it was on. Leonard felt heat coming from it and reached up to touch it. A loud beat sounded and Leonard jumped back. He gasped as a small tremor ran through the living room, almost like an earthquake aftershock.

"Oh crap…."


	14. In Limbo

**Well, this was a fun way to address some stuff with the two. And Leonard, stop messing with the machine! We need these two to do more exploring!**

XXXXXX

Penny felt a giant push and fell face first into Sheldon's chest.

"Ooof!" she heard him say. He gripped her shoulders as he looked around. "Where are we?" he asked, though to himself rather than Penny.

She slowly stood up, grabbing Sheldon's hand to help him up as well. They stood in the middle of a dark space, though they seemed to be illuminated. Miles and miles of nothing as far as the eye could see.

"Oh, my God. Are you we stuck?" Penny asked, gripping Sheldon's hand hard.

"No. That's not possible. Even if we were transitioning to another universe, we wouldn't just get stuck. Not in the fluidity of…" Sheldon paused, his heart beating as he spoke.

He even knew there was little confidence behind his words. He didn't know if they got stuck. He didn't even know his machine would work. And it had been flawless so far. They'd experienced a variety of worlds, all of which would be documented in full when they returned. He looked at Penny and wondered if she remembered her experiences as well. He didn't feel now was the time to ask, but her eyes looked panicked so he continued talking.

"I think someone's messed with the machine."

"Leonard," Penny breathed. "Did you leave a note!"

Sheldon stopped to think. YES! He had! "It's on his desk. Drat! I should have put it next to the machine."

Penny clung to Sheldon closer. "Tell me we're not stuck. I can't do this. What if the ground below disappears and we just…fall!"

Sheldon looked down at the blackness beneath them and grabbed Penny for support. "I hate heights. Oh, goodness. Stop talking, Penny! You're putting worries in my mind that I wouldn't have considered!"

They both just looked around, their hands gripping the other for support and comfort. While the experience was like no other, to say the least, it was still a very frightening unknown. They just waited out the next step.

After some time, Sheldon spoke again. "Fascinating, though. Isn't it?" He looked down at her. "The lives we live in other spaces of time and reality."

Penny blinked up at him. Which one was he referring to? They were all so different.

"Yea," she breathed out finally. "Some were really…wow."

Sheldon looked away then back at her. "Penny?"

"Yeah."

"I would never hurt you like…well, you know."

She did know what world he referred to. Perhaps, like her, he hadn't realized not all the Pennys and Sheldons would be kind people.

"I know. That's not you. It's…" She shrugged. "I know."

Her head perked up. "I think we were actors in one life. Like…playing ourselves. Weird."

"I seemed taller."

Penny gave Sheldon a funny look. He'd looked exactly the same.

After a few moments, a smile spread across her face. "I, um…some of the worlds weren't so bad. I didn't mind being a queen…"

Sheldon blushed and shrugged mildly as he looked away, though his grip on her never wavered. "I suppose."

She brought his face back to her with her hand. "You _suppose_?"

His eyes wondered up and then looked back at her. She tilted her head and gave him an expectant look. "Yes, I suppose. It was…"

"It was good."

He sighed, though she could tell he didn't realize he had. "It was good."

"Are you going to call me Queen when we get home?" she teased.

Sheldon rolled his eyes heavily. "Penny, please. I will call you Queen no more than you will dance on a pole and strip for me."

_Oh, so that's where his mind went. To _that_ world_, Penny thought, laughing.

"Yeah. Wow. I didn't know we'd see each other so…undressed. Literally."

"Stripper Penny and Model Penny seemed pretty accurate—both physically and in seeming promiscuity. Teenager Penny at the party seemed like she had some maturing to do, but nonetheless, pleasing assets. "

"Seeming promiscuity?" Penny huffed and tried to push away, but Sheldon held her close.

"Don't part, in case we move again." He looked at her and saw her eyes still glaring. "I apologize for my statement. I suppose in this instance it was out of line."

"In any instance it's out of line. You're lucky I came here with—" They both felt a rumble and she clung to him. "We're moving?"

"I don't know," Sheldon confessed.

They waited. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Finally, Penny broke the silence. "So, I was pretty accurate to you, huh?" Her head was against his chest, both too worried about any sudden zoom into space and time to move much more.

"From what I can gather, yes."

"That's sweet." She licked her lips and had to ask, "So…that must mean you're pretty much accurately depicted in all the other universes as well."

"What do you mean?"

Was he being coy? _No_, Penny decided to herself. _This is Sheldon. _He probably really _didn't_ know what she was referring to.

"Are you," she looked up at him. "Hung?"

"What? How did you gather—" Then he stopped and looked away. "Oh, right. The servant."

"And the art model. And the horrible boyfriend."

"I get it." He held up his hand to stop her, but didn't answer as he looked around and tried to find a solution to their predicament.

"So…?"

"So, what?"

"Sheldon, come on."

He raised his eyebrows and gave her the all too familiar stare down, pursing his lips. "Can you not ascertain this on your own? Was there a deviation in any of the worlds concerning my endowment?"

Penny considered this, and blushed. Nope. "No…"

Sheldon nodded in acknowledgement of her discovery and looked away again, his eyes scanning the area.

"Wow," Penny breathed. "I definitely went out with the wrong scientist." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted nothing more than to stuff them back in. Sheldon slowly turned his head to her, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly agape.

"I mean…" Penny started nervously, embarrassed. "Hey, what about being cats, huh? Weird. And I didn't know Howard would be in the different worlds, too! And hey, you drove in one! Speed demon, too!" She babbled on about anything she could to change the subject.

"It's not so unusual to see Howard in an alternate world with us. He shares the same space as we do in our universe. It should come as no surprise if people we know are presented in the other worlds."

Penny huffed a small laugh and said, "I guess Howard does get to play with pu—"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was another slap in the face of extreme pressure. And both were gone.

XXXXXX

**I have to get through a few….like 6 or so….more worlds before they face Leonard again. You will see why… Bare with me. :) **


	15. Red Riding Hood

Zipping up his red hoodie, Sheldon stepped out if his family's small house. He clutched a basket of his family's signature muffins and was on his way to see his Meemaw. It was his weekly visit to see his grandmother, a tradition he'd had for the last 18 years.

He effortlessly strolled through the wooded area towards Meemaw's cabin, putting his hood up on his head against the wind. The conversation he had with Mama floated through his mind.

"_Now, Shelly. You be careful. You know those parts have gotten awfully dangerous."_

"_Aw, Mama. I'll be fine. That's all an urban legend."_

Finally at the cabin, Sheldon opened the door and stepped in. "Hi, Meemaw!" he called, looking around. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Meemaw?"

He grew concerned as he slowly walked upstairs hoping Meemaw hadn't gotten hurt in any way.

"Meemaw?" he called again, turning the corner to see her bedroom door open. She was lying in bed. Sighing in relief, Sheldon approached.

"Meemaw. Are you okay?" Sheldon pulled his hood down and gently shook her shoulder.

As she turned around, Sheldon met green eyes that flashed red for a split second. A large gasp escaped his lips as he stumbled backwards, turning to run. The basket of muffins hit the floor with a loud thud. In a half a blink of an eye, the door slammed shut and a small figure was in front of him, smiling sinisterly into his face.

"Where do you think you're going, Red?"

Sheldon swallowed hard, trembling and backing up. The urban legend wasn't a legend. The "she-wolf" (the news had called her) was real and in front of him now. She appeared very much human to him, though her eyes betrayed her and flashed red every once in awhile when she got excited. She was considered a man-eater and a seductress, but Sheldon hadn't believed she actually existed.

"Where's Meemaw?" he choked out.

"Oh, don't you go worrying about her. She's just gone for a few days. Called away to a Quilting Convention." The she-wolf in front of him laughed heartily. With quick hands, she flipped off the granny nightgown, her skin a dark tan color. Her body was encased in a dress that looked like it was made out of rawhide of some sort.

Sheldon looked away, his back pressed against the wall. His heart beat in a quick rhythm and his nerves shook his hands uncontrollably.

"Please don't kill me," he whispered, closing his eyes shut.

"Kill you?" Another wicked laugh. "Why would I ever want to do that?" Her voice was a purr but he could hear an underlying growling in the tone. "Then who would I visit each week at Meemaw's house?"

"What?" Sheldon's eyes flung open and he looked down at the golden haired being in front of him. Her body was so close to his, her breasts were skimming his jacket. She pressed further into him. He swallowed hard.

Her tongue glided across her red lips as a toothy smile spread on her face.

The sound of pants being torn off Sheldon's hips echoed through the cabin…


	16. Step Up

XXXXXX

**I watched Step Up 2 and this came to me.**

XXXXXX

His moves were fluid and rich, flawless. She followed his instruction and like the rest of the group, tried to match his expertise.

Penny wondered why she thought taking Hip Hop Dance 101 would be an easy transition from classical dance, because her body kept wanting to move like a swan…not like a street dancer.

When the dancing was finally over and the group was milling around, gathering their stuff after class, she approached Sheldon. She was about to tap his shoulder but stopped to observe the sweaty ripple of his bicep through his sleeveless shirt.

"What's up, Penny?" he asked, turning and smiling at her.

"How did you know I was behind you?"

He tilted his head behind him and then turned back to her. "The mirror."

"Oh." Penny blushed. _Then you saw me totally checking you out. What an idiot I am._

"You did well today." He drank some water from a bottle and Penny had to look away before she watched his lips.

"Thanks. I feel so out of my element."

"Well," Sheldon started, placing his bottle down.

The last few people exited the dance studio leaving the two alone. He took her bag off her shoulder and pulled her to the mirror. Situating himself behind her, her placed his hands on her hips.

"I'll show you the two dance styles, yours and mine, aren't so different." He grazed his hands up her stomach and back down to her thighs gently. "Ballet is delicate. Flowy. And..." He turned her around in a perfect swirl, pushing her body against his as her feet automatically stood on its tips. She gently lowered herself, her body sliding down his, feeling a bit foolish at her own habits. "Sensual," he finished close to her face.

Her breath caught in her throat and she wasn't sure if he was holding her or if she was clinging to him.

"Hip Hop is energetic. Beat driven," he continued, pushing her away to dance a simple move in front of her. He grabbed her hips and slid up to her body, his groin pressing against hers. "Passionate."

"Yea," she breathed, her body humming with adrenaline from the dancing prior to this and the added contact with her dance instructor.

"It's all about finding the rhythm with your body," he said against her ear, pushing her gently against him. She fought the urge to rock against his hard body, and she just closed her eyes and inwardly sighed. Her hands clung to arms and she looked back at him, almost startled at how close his blue eyes were to hers.

"I understand," she whispered, nodding.

He lifted one of her slim legs on his hip. "More instruction would be beneficial." His hand slid the path down her leg, his fingers tracing the curve of her backside.

She smiled, her body reacting to his lingering touch. "Perhaps."

"Really, what you get when you mix the two dances," he said simply, "is…" He pushed her hips down into his body and gyrated to the beat that played in the background. Penny's body reacted with a shiver. "Dirty dancing."

Penny traced her fingers around his lips and Sheldon's mouth curled into a smile, licking his lips.

"I think you're finding your rhythm," he noted.

She gave him a feather light kiss and he swept his hand up her back then down to leg again.

"You're going to need lots of lessons," Sheldon said against her lips.

"As many as it takes," she responded in an equal tone.

His eyes widened briefly and he leaned his lips closer to hers. "Lesson one…"

XXXXX

**I have a few more scenarios to post this week...then the real fun stuff begins. And what kind of damage did Leonard do?**


	17. New Neighbor

**So, yea… just have more ideas than are normal (and some from others)…so I will be teetering our heroes back and forth between their world and other worlds so I can develop a great plot and yet, add the two in some fun new lives. Ya know…**

**PS: LOVE the reviews! Keep them coming.**

**Also, thank you for the favs and subs.**

XXXXX

**This idea came from Jislane and Chylea3784. Probably a little different than what either were expecting, but here it is.**

XXXXX

As the elevator door opened to her level, Penny stepped out and pulled the key out of her messenger bag. She sighed heavily, wondering why her books seemed so heavy in her bag today. She heard music coming from across the hall and looked over, surprised that the there was now occupancy in the apartment across the way.

"Ah ha! You were in the bathroom box!" came a male voice and Penny looked away as a guy walked across the vision line of the door, holding something in his hands.

Her hand was paused in the position of unlocking her door, though she hadn't done so, and she slowly turned her head again. She didn't see him anymore, but took her hands from the door and slowly—against her better judgment and personal rule of keeping a distance from, well, _anybody_—she went to check the new neighbor out. Who was she going to have to put up with in limited quantities?

Penny grumbled as she saw the mess this man brought to the place, despite the fact that it was mostly moving boxes and unpacked goods. She slowly peered inside and didn't see the guy at first, which was weird because she could swear he was there moments ago.

She screamed and ran out when he jumped up from behind three boxes and said hello. He hadn't meant to scare her and started to laugh, following her out.

"Wait, where are you going? I'm sorry," he said, still laughing. "I just noticed you there. Hi." He extended his hand. "Sheldon Cooper. I just moved in—obviously."

"Yes, um. I'm Penny. And this is where I live." She shook his hand and curtly pointed to her door. "Nice to meet you. Good day." She turned away but he continued to talk.

"So, what do you do?"

She slowly turned around again, not really interested in engaging in a conversation, but she couldn't deny the appreciation she had for his physical features. Naturally, this was an involuntary biological response developed through the evolution of mate selection.

She smiled politely and opened her door anyway, stepping partially inside. "I'm a physicist. Nice to meet you!" Just as she was about to close the door, he pushed it open.

"Well, hey, I think that's cool. Why are ya in such a hurry?"

Relenting, she sighed heavily and opened her door to him. "My apologies. I don't usually make the acquaintance of any of the tenants in this complex."

He stepped in. She kept the door open. "Why not?"

Penny took her messenger bag off her shoulder and looked up at him. "Because it serves no real purpose in my life."

"Oh." He looked around, sighing and checking out her apartment. "Do you have a roomie?"

"Yes." Penny hovered near the couch, waiting for this man, this Sheldon, to leave.

"What's this?" he asked, pointing at a white board just across the kitchen. "That's a lot of smart lookin' stuff on there."

Penny smiled and explained what each equation was and the various random doodling around the edges. She was surprised when his eyes lit up and he nodded.

"So, you're like one of those beautiful mind geniuses?"

Penny bit her lip and looked down, smiling. "Yea."

"Wow. Your parents must be proud," he said, and Penny shrugged. He walked around the couch.

"I suppose they would be if they understood just how vast my accomplishments are."

"Oh, right." Sheldon nodded and tried to think of something else to say. "I'm an actor. Well, I moved out here to _be_ an actor. I've only ever done stage and some really local commercials."

Sheldon sat down on the couch and Penny tensed up and stepped away.

"What?" Sheldon asked, looking around.

"You're in my spot."

He looked down and then smiled up at her, patting the seat next to her. "Then come and sit next to me."

She shook her head. "If only it were that easy." She started to explain why the spot he sat in was so ideal and was, in fact, the spot that she had permanently claimed as Penny's Spot. However, as she looked into his face, she saw that it was lost on him. In fact, he was staring at her like she was crazy. So, Penny stopped talking and just bit her tongue. Why did she suddenly feel embarrassed?

Forcing the obsessive twitch away from the situation, she sat down on the other end of the couch. She looked at the door and wondered when he planned on going home. When she looked back, she noticed he was staring at her with a smile.

"You're shy, huh?"

Penny nodded and looked down. She suddenly hated the fact that she decided to wear her yellow Wolverine t-shirt that day.

"Don't be. I'm pretty friendly," he said, his arm draping over the back of the couch. She nodded again, not looking at him.

"Ya know, Penny. I bet we're gonna be good friends."

She shot him a surprised look. "How in the world did you reach such a conclusion?" She crossed her arms, almost put off by his bold assumption that she would care for more of his intrusive company.

He shrugged casually, his eyes running down her body. "I think I'll grow on ya."

"Oh, that is humanly impossible. You, being a separate entity, cannot simply _grow_ on—" He started to laugh and Penny stopped. "What?"

"Nothing. I like the way you think. It's funny." That was all he said, before he finally stood up and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned around to her. "Hey, I'm ordering Thai food tonight. Do you like Thai food?"

Penny nodded, unsure of what else to say. Simply put, he asked if she liked a certain food: she answered.

"Great. Just come over around seven. Oh, and I'll clean up for ya." With a small wink and smile, he closed her door.


	18. Giddy Up

XXXXXX

**This is an actual ONE SHOT. Sorry. This one brewed in my head for so long I just finished it. :)**

**This idea came from the movie Dazed and Confused. Different, of course, but the concept is hazing the freshman so they can be in the popular crowd. I do love High School Shenny. This one is a bit longer, but I couldn't help it. It's tantalizing to tease the characters…**

XXXXX

The two skinny girls sauntered up the group of guys waiting next to a pickup truck. It was 1976 and the first day summer meant they were officially seniors. The younger girls they held by the shoulders were soon to be freshmen.

"Hey, Barry. You mind letting these sluts ride with you guys to the bonfire?" asked the first girl.

"Ahh, trophy freshmen!" they heard a few of the guys holler from around the truck, laughing.

Barry Kripke turned around, a beer in his head and his hair wavy brown. His voice was jovial and deep as he said, "Talk about sluts. Where you goin'?"

"We got college guys to catch up with. We'll meet ya there," the other said.

"Here, you can have this one?" the first girl tried to push the young blonde in front of her, and the girl resisted.

"No," she protested, pushing back against the girl's hands. He looked like a rapist to her, the way his eyes ran down her small body.

"Don't worry. Krip won't hurt ya. Go!"

The young blonde wouldn't let go of her arm. She would rather have been pretending to be a pig rustling for food than be anywhere alone with this dude. Or any other senior for that matter.

This was her friend Leslie's idea. They were both assured a spot in the popular crowd if they chose to subject themselves to the hazing that went with it. She wasn't sure if she wanted it anymore.

The senior holding her just sighed. "Krip, why do you always scare women off? See? Even this puppy knows you're a total creep."

Barry laughed and shook his head. "Hey," he approached the young blonde girl. "You scared of me?"

She shrugged and looked down. He raised her chin to look at him. "You afraid of me?"

"No." She was lying but if she had to be in the truck with him she figured this was her best defense.

"Then bark for me, little puppy."

"What?" The young girl started to blush. She looked over at Leslie who just shrugged. "Um…woof?"

Barry smirked and backed up. "I bet I'd have ya barking on all fours—"

"BARRY! You perv." The senior looked around and shouted at someone else. "Hey, Coop! Come here."

Sheldon Cooper, who was on the side of the truck, leaning against it and sipping a beer, strolled up. He'd witnessed everything.

"Congratulations. You just won a trophy freshman. See you at bonfire." With that, the young girl was shoved roughly into the arms of the new senior and her friend Leslie was shoved into Barry's arms.

"Groovy," he replied.

She looked up slowly and met a smile, a mocking smile. She stood straight and backed up. He quickly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close. "No. No, running. I ain't getting my ass chewed out by that bitch for losing you."

"Let's roll!" They heard one of the guys say and Barry climbed into the back with a few other guys.

"What's your name?" Sheldon took a swig of his beer.

"Penny," she said in a quiet voice.

"Get in there, Penny," Sheldon directed, gently pushing her towards the back of the truck. She wasn't sure how safe it was to ride open in the back of a truck, and it was starting to get dark, so that added to her concern.

There were five seven seniors totals. Two guys in the truck, one driving, the other a passenger. Three guys in the back, two of which had freshman. There were also two senior girls with them, seemingly with two of the other senior guys as they were very close together as they sat down.

In the back, Sheldon sat on one of the three crates and pulled Penny down on his lap. She started to protest but he said in her ear, "Unless you want to sit on the floor, you're going to sit here."

"I'll just sit on the—"

He aggressively yanked her back and she gripped his leg to steady herself. "Chill."

She sat on his lap and looked at her friend, who was also sitting on the lap of her senior. He was already checking her out and handing her a beer.

The truck started to drive off and the other seniors started talking, the latest hits could be heard on the radio from the truck. Penny noticed one of the paddles on the floor next to one guy's foot. It was used for the freshman guys who weren't fast enough to get away. It made Penny shiver and be thankful she didn't have the same fate.

She jumped when she felt something ice cold on her arm. Sheldon laughed.

"Wanna beer?"

"No." Penny was curt in her response.

"You gonna be a prude all night?"

Penny didn't answer as Sheldon put the unopened beer down. The sunlight was soon diminishing and she could feel him readjusting her on his lap. He tried to pull her in a way that she would be sitting facing him, in the same fashion as a kid on Santa's lap. She insisted on being face forward, her legs straddling his one leg. He sighed heavily.

They both listened as the male seniors, who were progressively getting more drunk, talked about the young freshman guys they couldn't wait to catch that night. The girls just giggled as they all passed a joint around. Sheldon took it when offered and took a long drag, holding his breath and handing it to Penny.

"Take it," he said, choked because he hadn't exhaled yet.

"No, thank you."

Sheldon exhaled heavily and Penny couldn't believe how thick the smoke was. He took one more smaller drag before handing it to Barry and his freshman. He coughed and Penny felt the vibrations. The other two both took a drag and Penny stared at her friend, shaking her head. Leslie just shrugged, a small smile on her face. Penny rolled her eyes and sat back, then jolted forward as she realized she was leaning against Sheldon.

"Hey," Barry called to Penny. She looked over. "You like ridin' horses?"

"Um," Penny started, confused. "Yeah. I have a horse on my uncle's ranch and—"

"Penny!" Leslie hissed. She leaned over to her friend and just then Penny heard everyone laughing. Sheldon had started thumping her up and down on his leg in her straddled position a few times.

"They call _him_ Horse," Leslie said between her gritted teeth, nodding towards the guy behind her.

"What? Why?" Penny breathed out, her face burning red.

Barry pulled Leslie back against him and Penny jumped when she heard Sheldon behind her. "Giddy up." She shivered and almost fell over when he bounced her again one more time for good measure. She gasped and grabbed a hold of his legs to steady her. Or at least she thought she had.

Sheldon long fingers grasped her little hand and tore it away from his groin area, where she gripped it suddenly. She turned around and saw the smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Frisky little one, aren't we?" He leaned into her again. "I like that."

"Oh, gross," she said, though her heart skipped a beat with the shade of his blue eyes.

It was now almost completely dark and Penny wondered where the hell this bonfire was. Sheldon once again turned her legs around to face him and this time, she didn't protest. This, however, put her facing away from everyone else as they were in a corner. He took her arm ad wrapped it around his neck.

She took in his face in the limited light now, but could see his features were very handsome. His sideburns were only a little long and his hair was just long enough to run her fingers through. His eyes roamed her face and he didn't appear to want to sexually assault her like the look the other guy had given her. Though, she didn't put it past any other them to be aggressive and deceitful.

"You know, it's rape if you force me to have sex with you. So, don't try it," she said.

Sheldon sat back a little, obviously offended. He scoffed at her and shook his head. "Darlin', you're not my type." He leaned in closer, gripping her waste as he spoke. "I like bigger tits."

Penny gasped and looked down at her tank top, covering her chest with one hand. Truth was, she was very much his type. Petite, truly stacked despite what he told her, and cute as hell. She seemed feisty, too. Something he always liked. Any woman he was with who was a little firecracker was usually the first to submit to his sexual whims.

He regarded her thoughtfully. It was fully dark now and Penny looked back at her friend, who seemed to be having her own private conversation with Barry. Penny rolled her eyes and hated that she was talked into this.

"So, gross," she mumbled to herself and Sheldon looked over to what she was referring to. He didn't understand what she was grossed out about but found that the statement was her 'go to' response when she was uncomfortable.

"Come here," he said, pulling her face towards him. She pushed back.

"I'm not kissing some strange guy," she said a little too loudly. One of the girls looked over and shook her head, scoffing. She then turned to the guy next to her as they lit up another cigarette.

"Big words for a girl who's chose to be humiliated for the sake of popularity."

Penny was stumped momentarily. "Wasn't my idea," she mumbled.

"Yeah, but you're here."

She shrugged and one of her straps of her tank top fell down. She reached up to get it but Sheldon pushed her hand away. He stared down at the skin next to his face and leaned down to it, taking in her sweet perfume and the feel of her hair against his cheek.

"Did you do this?" she asked him, trying to steer the situation away from what he was doing. She was starting to feel a tingle in her body.

"Yeah. Got the shit beat out of me." Sheldon placed a small kiss on her neck.

"Why would you do it? You know how much it hurt, so why keep doing it to others?"

He ran continual kisses up her neck and she tried to move her body away but found it hard to do. It was magnetizing.

"It's just a tradition." His voice was heavy in her ear as he kissed there too.

She swallowed. "Why do they call you Horse?" she whispered.

He didn't even look up as he continued to tease her skin with a perfect combination of his lips, tongue, and sucking. He pulled her hand to his jeans and her breath caught in her throat as she felt an erection for the first time in her life. Heat flooded from her face to everywhere else in her body.

"And I like to give girls a good ride," he said in a low timbre voice, his legs jolting up to make her bump up again quickly. She gripped him harder out of being startled, and he groaned in her ear. He still held her hand there and her fingers trembled.

"Are you scared?" he asked her. He finally looked up at her face in the dark.

"A little."

"It's just kissing." He let go of her hand pulled her face down to him and kissed her lips, finally.

She was stiff and nervous, not having a while lot of real experience in this area. She had a feeling he was lying to her, but it somehow _did _actually ease her tension.

When the truck finally stopped, the seniors and Leslie jumped out and Penny started to get up too.

"Hey, Coop," one of the guys called. "You comin'?"

"I'll be there." He pulled Penny back down.

They all knowingly nodded and Leslie gave her friend and concerned look as Barry took her to find her senior. Penny waved at her and gave her a reassuring glance, even though her insides were both aroused and nervous. She really didn't want to know the full meaning of his nickname.

It was dark and the sounds of the voices and laughing got quieter as everyone made their ways to where the party was deep in the open land.

"Ah, Penny, Penny, Penny," Sheldon purred, pushing her off of him and repositioning her small body in front of his. He pulled her back down and now she was straddling him properly. Her body shook and she swallowed.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at her and with his hands gently moved her hips against his, and she shuddered a tiny breath as he caused a ripple in her core.

"It's just kissing," he said against her lips before introducing her to another searing kiss.

It was just a kiss. Lots of kisses. They never undressed. He never forced her to do anything she didn't want to do. Just kissing and rocking. But it wasn't until after it happened, when she realized the shuddering and tense feeling got was an actual orgasm. She got further embarrassed when she later remembered the way his hands gripped her hips and he kissed her so hard as he jerked against her that he'd also reached a peak.

"See?" he had said, breathless against her. His eyes teased her, and his smile barely graced his lips as he licked them. "Just kissing."

XXXXX

**Funny thing was, the scenario was supposed to stop at "Giddy Up." But I just kept going. I hope you guys don't mind. **

XXXXXX


	19. The Return

**All I can is...it's starting to get good... Have fun! Review anyway though it's short!**

XXXXX

Back at home…

Leonard turned frantically and looked for anything he could do to fix a situation he worried he'd screwed up. But what did he screw up? For all he knew it was just on…not being used.

Something caught his eye. An envelope standing up against his laptop screen.

Snatching it, he tore it open with vigor and read the note inside.

_Dear Leonard,_

_If you are reading this, Penny and I have been traveling through different dimensions and I will thank you for not touching the machine. I will explain more, of course, upon my return as I have little to say about an exploration I have yet to return from._

_Should you have the misfortune of disrupting our travels (i.e. touching the machine), I could only hope that you somehow rectify the situation or immediately terminate your actions on the spot if they seem more harmful than good (and they probably will be)._

_Sheldon_

Leonard lost his breath, stunned that his crazy ass roommate actually did it. Actually created a machine to travel through time, space, and universes. He was a mad scientist and a genius…

Leonard backed up as he read the note and jumped out of his skin, when again he bumped into the machine. It hummed loudly and Leonard threw the note down.

"Damn it!"

XXXXX

Penny breathed heavily against Sheldon as they both knew it would take a moment to get out of the back of the truck. Penny could ever so faintly hear the sound of everyone in the far away at the bonfire.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this, are you?" she asked nervously. "I don't want to be the slut at school."

Sheldon laughed heartily. "Oh, they already know you're back here with me." He trailed a finger down her collarbone. "But don't worry. People get in on all the time. It's kinda what happens at bonfires."

"I didn't get it on with—"

"Do you want me to really make a reputation for you?" he asked, a bit threatening.

She swallowed. "No."

"Then stop killin' my high." He raised his eyebrows at her, then smiled again, smoothing his hands over her back. "You are cute as hell, you know that?"

Suddenly, there was a huge rock against the truck and Penny fell back. Sheldon looked down at her and reached over to help her up when…

XXXXX

Leonard was pushed against his desk by a huge shove of pressure. Shielding his eyes from a bright light, he heard something hit the ground and looked down. It was Sheldon and Penny.

"Oh my, God! You're back!" He knelt by his friends who both took a minute to wake up. Sheldon stood up on unstable feet first, looking around.

"Where…oh." He rubbed his head, but almost immediately sobered up. He looked at Leonard directly. "We traveled to other universes!" He exclaimed. "It was amazing! Life changing!"

Penny stirred next to them as Sheldon tore his vest off. He was soon helping Penny to her feet but she was rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked, amazed at what he was witnessing.

Sheldon and Leonard both looked at Penny, her hair disheveled. Sheldon started to take off the heavy vest she wore. She stumbled onto Leonard as it was torn away.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"Home," Leonard said, holding her.

She gazed up at his face and touched his glasses, her eyes giving him a quizzical stare. "You're home early."

He nodded, smoothing her hair down. They were no longer dating, but he felt comfortable enough to soothe her just now. She seemed very disoriented.

"What are you wearing?" She stepped back and looked at him with scrutiny. "Where are we? What is this?" Penny's own sobering came to her, and she frantically looked around for answers.

Her gaze fell on Sheldon and he swallowed hard. He knew that look.

"This isn't our Penny," Sheldon whispered, taking a step back.

"Well, if it isn't her….who is it?" Leonard stared hard at the woman who looked like the one he knew too well.

Sheldon lowered his head as he dropped to his knee in a bow.

He breathed out, "The Queen."


	20. The Bath

**The next couple chapters are a breakdown of one long one. It teeters between worlds as the format has slightly changed. **

**THANK YOU for your reviews. Keep reviewing! And I have gotten your ideas. So don't fret. I will write them as I can. I think the Superman/Flash ones will be hardest for me. :)**

***** Only read these through one time in order to get them quickly. Sorry for errors. **

**NOTE: The scene with Jim Parsons from Garden State inspired Servant Sheldon. **

XXXXX

Penny blinked her eyes open. She was facing forward, her head lowered as she saw she was standing in water. Her body was mostly submerged. She looked around. It was a large room, all stone, with a few open windows. She appeared high up in a building of some sort and she was standing in the middle of a warm pool or bath. It spanned most of the area.

She suddenly realized two things: 1. She was fully naked. 2. She wasn't alone.

She felt the motion of someone behind her.

She pushed a wet curl from her eyes, her heart beginning to thud wildly in her chest. Why did she know who she was instead of living the life through the other Penny, as before? Who was she now? She was scared and unsure; almost wanting to cry because she now knew Sheldon wasn't with her. He would have already started explaining to her the phenomena if he'd be there as himself in the same state as she was.

She gasped when the person behind her kissed her neck lightly. Apparently her hair was in a messy up-do style, wet and curly. Then the hands behind her started to slide across her stomach and down her middle.

"Oh!" Penny started, pulling the hands away. Before a protest could go any further, the person whirled her around and up into a feverish kiss, her body losing its grip in the water. He led her almost effortlessly to the small steps on the outskirts. Her body was pressed against the shallowest step and she sat up, now pushing the person away. She sat on the highest step with some water around her legs.

The man who looked at her had wide eyes, wet curly looking hair, and soft lips.

"Sheldon?" she breathed out.

"Yes?"

"Is it you or, like, Servant Sheldon?"

"I do not understand the question."

"Oh, that wasn't helpful," she murmured. She covered her breasts and closed her legs, which drew his attention to her hands. "Are you a physicist? Did we travel here using your machine?" She looked at him desperately.

Sheldon smiled gently and shook his head. "You are asking such odd questions, my Queen." His hands were heavy on her legs as he pushed them open.

"No! I'm not the Queen! That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

He tilted his head at her and she tried to close her legs but he already had both hands pressed against her inner thighs. He hadn't yet looked down, only gotten closer.

"Have I upset you?"

"What? NO!"

"Are you nervous for King Leonard's return?" he asked gently, smoothing his hands over skin.

"King _who_?" Penny sat up more. "_Leonard_ is the King!"

Sheldon nodded. "Yes. He is off at battle."

"_Leonard_ is King._ I'm_ Queen. Of course this would happen. Oh my, God." Penny put her hand on her head and closed her eyes. "Seriously could not get any worse."

And then it did…or rather it got better, depending on the interpretation of the situation. Her eyes slowly opened and a large gasp left her lips.

"Oh, hey. No. No." She tried to scramble up but instead slipped further into the water. Servant Sheldon's head jolted up from his position between her legs and he caught her before she slipped all the way into the water.

"I am only doing as you requested," he explained as he lowered his head to her lips.

"I…Oh, the Queen is a _slut,_" she said quietly, forcing herself not to kiss the man whose hands seems attracted to her body like a magnet.

"I do not know this word."

"Never mind," Penny said, pushing against his chest. He was so close. His hair was dripping in short curls, longer hair than her Sheldon had. His eyes were the shade of the sky she could see from outside. His skin glistened with water and he gazed at her like…well, like she was a queen.

"You're so…beautiful," she said in a surprised, hushed voice.

He shook his head bashfully. "I'm only but a servant. No beauty can come from that." His eyes blinked up at hers sincerely and he held a smile that was genuine and shy.

Penny blinked multiple times and in an instant that was out of her control, she grabbed his head and kissed him with a fervor she'd never experienced with any other man.

XXXXXXX

"What do you mean _The Queen_?"

Penny shot Leonard a sharp look, crossing her arms. "Have you lost your mind in this strange world? Do you know nothing of your lineage? You are King Leonard of Arashore."

"What? I was a king a world you visited!" He excited looked at Sheldon. "Oh, get up!" Sheldon stood, rubbing his hands on the side of his pants.

"We need to fix the machine. Get her back to her world and get our Penny back."

"A KING!" Leonard was genuinely excited about the news.

"Don't get too excited. You might be a cat in another." Sheldon looked back at him as he walked to the machine. "We were." He started to press some of the buttons and asked Leonard what it was that he had done.

"Barely touched it!" Leonard confessed. "Then…I kinda bumped into it. Why didn't Penny return with you?"

"When we left here, we were holding hands. Always connected. Even when in a strange extended limbo state, which I presume we experienced after _your_ first tampering of the machine. Then, in one world," Sheldon started, pausing to recall the moment, "There was a jolt." He looked back. "I think the sudden shake disconnected _us_ somehow in our limbo, the microsecond state in between each world. I came here and she…stayed there."

"Does that mean she is in the Queen's world?" Leonard asked, smiling at The Queen who was looking around with in confusion, still holding the royal confident air about her.

Sheldon's fingers stopped and he slowly turned around. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Are you saying…there is a woman posing as _me_?" Queen Penelope gasped. "Have her beheaded!"

"No, no. Calm down. How can I explain this?" Leonard moved her to the couch. "You're not from this world. You switched places with the Penny we know. She is probably very scared, and alone…" Leonard trailed off, looking at the ground. He was suddenly worried for his friend.

"No," Sheldon mumbled, leaning over to fiddle with something in the back. "She's probably with her servant."

"Who?" Leonard said.

"Uh! NO ONE!" Penny said, giving Sheldon a glare. He did a double take when he saw it and lowered his head, focusing on the task at hand.

"Don't worry, Queen Penelope. He isn't the King. In this world, he's a mediocre scientist who works at a university."

She gave him a puzzled look and then looked at Leonard. "You're not my King?"

"He's isn't anyone's king," Sheldon murmured.

"Sheldon, stop being rude," Leonard said, annoyed he wasn't being allowed to carry the royal persona with this new Penny. He would have liked to have the ability to tell people what to do.

"So, who were _you_ in the world?" Leonard asked, crossing his arms.

Sheldon looked up. "The Servant," he declared, matter-of-fact before returning to his work.

"So, when you say Penny is _with _the servant…you mean, she's with him or _with him_."

"I don't understand the question."

Leonard looked at The Queen, who looked at him through squinted eyes, her arms crossed. He approached Sheldon and said under his breath, "Is the servant, like…a lover?"

Sheldon paused, raised his eyebrows briefly and sighed. He cleared his throat. "One can only assume he is _with_ her, as I am here. I cannot accurately determine their state of activity at this moment."

XXXXXXXXXX

Penny gasped and her hands looked for anything to grip onto. His arms provided perfect leverage. His large hands steadied himself on either side of her head as he panted, the water swishing around them with every movement.

XXXXXXXX

"Sheldon…did you have _sex_ with Penny in these other worlds?" he whispered to his friend.

Sheldon sighed heavily. "Oh, Leonard. The things on your mind are baffling."

Leonard looked at Queen Penelope who just blinked, seemingly unimpressed. "Did he?"

"You are neither the King nor important, and as such, I am not required to answer." She looked away, gazing at the bookshelf by the door.

Sheldon smiled and shook his head as he flicked a couple more switches.

XXXXXX

Penny licked her lips, trying to catch her breath and Servant Sheldon pushed her hair out of her face. His body still laid on her heavily but soon, moved away to allow her to move. She didn't for a moment. She looked over and he was up on his elbow, waiting for her to say something.

"Do you always just sit there and wait?"

He nodded.

"Relax. You can just relax for a minute." Sheldon lay on his back, the water licking at their feet from the steps. She looked away for a moment, then back at him. He looked over and smiled.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"I…" She looked away for a moment, then back into the crystal clear blue eyes that waited for every syllable she uttered. "Do you believe that we might know each other in another world?"

She gave up trying to explain she wasn't the real Queen because she didn't know how long she would be in this world. Five minutes? For the rest of her life? She was still unsettled about it, especially since she didn't know if another world was right around the corner. Or which one it would be.

She was still stunned at what had just transpired between her and this Sheldon—consensually!

"Like a past life?" he asked, somewhat excitedly, as he drew himself up on his side again.

"Yea. Kind of."

He scooted closer to her and draped an arm around her middle. His fingers circled her hip and she giggled because of the sensation. He lowered his lips to hers for a tender kiss. "Perhaps." He kept his eyes on hers as his hand slipped up her side. "And maybe I will not have been a servant and I could love you freely…"

Penny swallowed at how serious he was. She got choked up as she brought a hand to cheek. "I will never forget that," she breathily replied. She pulled his lips to hers…


	21. What She Wants

**Only read once through, because I want to get these posted quick. Sorry for errors. **

**And if this were a full length story, I'm sure I would develop the characters better (like a Kate & Leopold, the movie, type thing).**

XXXXX

"AH HA!" Sheldon shouted, stepping back. "I think this might work!" A loud beep and a fizzle sound had a boasted up Sheldon deflated in seconds. He put his head in his hands.

"Take a break," Leonard said. He turned to Queen Penelope. "Uh, your Highness. Are you, uh, hungry or thirsty?"

She looked down at her clothes. "No. But I am rather uncomfortable in such attire. It isn't fitting for a queen."

"Oh, Penny lives across the hall. We have a key. We could get some new clothes for you."Leonard pointed to the door and fished out the key from the bowl.

"Not you. Sheldon."

Sheldon looked up. "Me?"

"I am rather accustomed to servants around me." She stood and strode to the door.

"I'm not a servant in this life. In fact, my superiority surpasses Leonard's."

Leonard rolled his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at him, crossed her arms, and smirked. Sheldon crossed his arms and gave her his own stare down.

"I will wait just beyond this door," she declared, opening the door and standing outside.

"Yeah, that one. See…across the hall…" Leonard directed her as she started to walk tentatively the few feet to the other side. He turned to Sheldon. "Just go help her. You bowed before. Why can't you just play the part now?"

Sheldon shook his head. "Very well. But this stays between you and I. Howard and Raj are to hear nothing of this!" With that he stormed out of the apartment, snatching the key Leonard held for him.

Without looking at her, as her superiority complex was well matched by his, he unlocked the door and held it open.

"I cannot promise it will be the cleanliest place, certainly not fit for a queen, but I do know where she has her clothes."

Queen Penelope strode in, looking around curiously. Once Sheldon closed the door, she turned and asked, "Was this—Penny—someone of importance?"

"Not really. A waitress. A failed actress."

"Hmm. What is a waitress?"

"She takes the food orders and serves the food at a restaurant—a place to eat."

The Queen's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped. "She's a servant!"

"No!" Sheldon stepped forward. "It's a paying job."

"I see," she breathed out, looking around. "Well, take me to these clothes."

Sheldon led her to the bedroom and started at her closet, hoping there was something for her to wear that was suitable.

"Your manner of dressing is peculiar indeed," she commented from behind him.

Sheldon shrugged. "Certainly a matter of opinion."

He saw her small hands accompany his against the hanging clothes. "I do not see anything to my liking."

"There's this sweater and—" Sheldon stopped short as the small woman gave him the same look she had when he realized who she was. He cleared his throat and tried to walk past her, but her hand slid up his chest.

"You may not be my servant in _this_ life, but you are my servant in _my_ life and that is the only life I know."

She pushed her hand up under his shirts and scraped his stomach gently with her nails, causing him to lurch forward with a smile as it tickled. He immediately pulled her fingers away and again tried to walk past. He was only allowed to get away from the closet door because she stepped back. When he started to walk to the bedroom door, she stepped in front of him, a smile on her lips.

"Undress me," she whispered.

Sheldon shook his head. He may have been a sexual servant in her world, but he was still a big ol' virgin in his.

"I refuse to partake in this. If I am to have sexual relations, it will not be with you."

Her eyes flared. "Not with _me_? Then with whom? That _other_ Penny?" Sheldon was stunned at how jealous this Penny seemed.

He crossed his arms. "Doubtful."

"Have you been with her before?"

Sheldon looked away and strolled up to the nightstand, playing with a tiny My Little Pony there. "No."

She gave him a scrutinizing look, then asked, "Have you been with _any _woman before?"

Why would she ask that? Sheldon shot his head up, alarmed. "No." He stormed past her and tried to leave but she blocked his path again.

"Why?" A light gasped left her lips. "Are you not a man who involves himself with women?"

Sheldon's eyes bulged. "NO! I like women!"

"Then why have you not experienced the ecstasy of a woman's touch?" She was dramatic and sure of herself.

"Not every man is promiscuous. Besides, my world is too involved in my work. I have far greater things to achieve in my lifetime."

"Nonsense. Never to have even touched a woman…that is no life for a man," she said smoothly, her hand teasing the skin on his arm. "And do you not want at least some experience when you are finally with your Penny?"

"She isn't _my _Penny. She's a friend. _Platonic_."

She didn't appear to question his wording this time, but only took his hand and brought it to her face. His finger tips touched her cheek.

"A great lover always starts here. Admiring the face of the woman he intends to take."

Sheldon swallowed.

XXXXX

Penny giggled as she pushed Servant Sheldon's hands away from her. She grabbed the towel he held and said, "I will dry my own legs. You do everything, don't you?"

"When my Queen asks me to."

"And I'm your Queen…?" Penny pondered this.

Sheldon nodded.

"A girl could get used to this," she murmured, wrapping her body in the towel. "Aren't you going to dry off?"

He looked around and saw no other towel that he chose to use.

"There's one right there," Penny said, pointing down.

"That is not a servant's towel." He stood, seemingly content. "I did not bring one in for me. I forgot. I am sorry, my Queen."

"There are _servant towels_? Oh, wow. So, how do you normally dry if you forget a towel?"

He gave her a strange look, as if she should know, and Penny flinched at her own question. Of course she should already know!

Then he shrugged, his face turning red.

"Well, just use that one. For today." Penny couldn't believe the world she was in! It reminded her of the civil rights movement and the time where "Blacks" and "Whites" were segregated. She wasn't sure if she could ever live in a world like this for good. She also knew this was how the renaissance were, which was probably a more accurate comparison.

He looked uncertainly at the towel, then picked it up and used it. Penny walked over to one of the stone windows and looked out, her breath catching in her throat. The view, overlooking gorgeous terrain and ocean, was breath taking.

Sheldon stood a few feet behind her and she turned and motioned for him to come closer. He stood right behind her, looking down.

"This is amazing."

Sheldon nodded. "Yes, it is." She heard him sigh and looked back as he was gazing at the scene calmly.

She wanted to ask him so many questions, but didn't want to truly give away that she wasn't the queen. Instead, she took on her role and just pretended to be this other Penny to best of her abilities. She was an actress. She could do it.

XXXXX

He stood there almost frozen when she brought her lips gently against his. His heart started to beat rapidly. He pulled back.

"I can't. Let's go. We have to get you to your world." He yanked her hand away and pulled her out of the apartment.

Once inside, they saw Leonard hunched over the machine. "Don't touch it," Sheldon instructed, letting go of a baffled Queen Penelope as he briskly walked to his bedroom.

He immediately took out one of his text books and began skimming through it, knowing he had referenced some notes in it prior to starting the machine up. There was a click behind him and he turned to see The Queen.

She'd closed the door.

"You are a truly odd man," she stated quietly, approaching him. "Much unlike my Sheldon. He is sweet. Quiet. And a lover beyond my many dreams."

Sheldon nodded and turned away. "I was there. I know."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I suppose in this world, I will be required to meet my needs in a different way…" Sheldon bolted straight up when he felt a pair of hands on his back.

"Well, you certainly aren't very much different from the other Penny," he stated boldly, turning to push her away.

"How so?"

"She's just as sexually aggressive. Excuse me." He pushed past her and tried to read the book.

"Is that so?" He felt her hands on his back again, only this time she gripped his shirt to keep him from moving. "My servant was just as shy as you at first…"

XXXXX

Leonard was frustrated, wondering why he was alone in the living room. He didn't dare ask what was going on in Sheldon's room and was too embarrassed to knock. He was also a bit jealous The Queen seemed to like Sheldon instead of him (when the real Penny didn't).

Just before Leonard was about to mentally scold himself for being silly, he heard something thud, then silence.

Sometime later, Sheldon and The Queen emerged. The smug look on her face left little interpretation to what had just happened and Sheldon smoothed his hair down as he walked into the room, clearing his throat. Adjusting his shirt, he stood in front of his machine again.

"I think I got it," he stated.

"You got somethin'," Leonard murmured.

"Once I perform this action, you should be successfully returned to your world," Sheldon stated to The Queen.

"Aw. But you shall miss me, right?"

"You're just as flirty," Sheldon said under his breath, comparing the two Penny's.

She pouted at him and he could tell she was beyond used to getting her way. "Yes, Queen Penelope. You will be missed."

She smiled, pleased with herself.

"I'll miss you, too!" Leonard piped in.

Just then, a loud beep sounded on the machine and then a whoosh sound.

"If you missed me, you wouldn't be away at battle all the time," she said, but even as she said it she faded off fast like a mist…


	22. Issues Revisited

Leonard and Sheldon waited. And waited.

"Where's Penny?" Sheldon asked.

Just then, as if being thrown out of thin air, Penny hit the couch. Opening her eyes and blinking, rubbing her side, she looked at Sheldon, then at Leonard.

"We really have to cushion this place," Leonard said.

"Penny?" Sheldon rushed over to her. He pushed her hair out of her face but she flinched. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

She nodded, but her body trembled. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I think she's going into shock," Sheldon stated, touching her face.

"I don't know him!" she shouted, pointing at Leonard. "I don't know who he is! I swear!"

Sheldon and Leonard gave each other puzzled looks.

"Who…what are you talking about?" Leonard asked.

Just then, she started to cry.

XXXXX

Penny turned over in bed. She stretched her body and felt tenderness at her side.

_I gotta ease up on the running_, she thought to herself. She opened her eyes and blinked against the light through the old curtains.

Her body bounced up as she looked around.

"No," she breathed out. "No!" She jumped from the bed, looking around at the room and the bathroom like she was stuck in a haunted fun house.

"What are you shouting about?"

Turning around, she saw Sheldon standing at the doorway with a cup of coffee in his hand. His question wasn't an inquiry as it was a statement.

"Nothing," she whispered, backing up and sitting back on the bed.

"Good. Get dressed. We have to leave here soon." He started to leave.

"Where are we going?"

He turned around, giving her a heavy glare. "To the picnic. Honestly, Pen, if I always have to remind you of shit, I may as well start getting paid to be your goddamn assistant." He took a sip from his mug and strolled up to her. He brushed his fingers across her face. She shivered at the touch; it was cold. "And be sure to dress classy this time."

With a smug, but unimpressed smile, he walked out.

"Not this world. Not this one," Penny started to panic. She checked the side that she felt the tenderness on. It was a bruise. "God, Sheldon. Please get me outta here!"

XXXXX

**A/N: If you skipped Anger Issues, this might be confusing to you. Oh, and don't worry. The story won't turn angsty or sad. What this Sheldon doesn't know is he's with a whole new lady…**


	23. The Other Penny

**I know, I know. FINALLY an update, geez. Like I said, I'm trying to juggle this and Disproving Penny and added a couple of one shots in there, but I'm back.**

**Pretty much, as stated before, I will basically write and post. Little re-reading involved because this story is getting rather deeply involved and it was supposed to be drabbles. BUT I thought this was good enough and I think you will enjoy it.**

**SOME depictions of domestic abuse but NO REAL DETAILS. **

**PS: I know the new Pennys adjust to the news of being in a different universe pretty well, but what do you want? Fourteen chapters on one small adventure? Come on. :)**

XXX

"I promise. I just, I just woke up and…" a sniffling Penny looked around, then jumped up from couch. "What is this? Where am I?" She ran to the door and opened it, then back at the guys.

"What is this?"

"Ok, Penny," Sheldon said slowly, approaching her like she was a baby deer. "Calm down. Listen to me." She stood there, allowing Sheldon to close the door and guide her to the couch.

"You are in an alternate universe from your own, where you are not the person you once were."

"HUH!" She looked like he had spoken an alien language. To her, he had.

"Maybe context as to what world she exited from would be helpful," Leonard offered.

"Hm. Perhaps…I cannot recall a world where…" Sheldon faded off as he looked at this weeping Penny. "Am I your boyfriend?"

She nodded.

"Do I treat you well?"

Her mouth dropped and she nervously looked from one man to the other. "What?"

"Did I," Sheldon referred to himself, "Or rather, your boyfriend…did he treat you well?"

"Yes!"

Sheldon pursed his lips and leaned in to talk to her a little more privately, sitting next to this new Penny. He knew it was an out of the ordinary move, but if she was from the world he thought she was from, she needed it.

"I know you think you're going to be harmed if you open up, but I assure you, neither Leonard nor myself would hurt a fly."

He needed her to open up so he would know what world Penny was in, not that his machine could change it but he just wanted to know!

The girl looked at him, her eyes teary but subdued. She turned and looked down at herself, lifting the shirt she wore. She strained her neck to see her side and looked up at Sheldon.

"There's no bruise."

Sheldon shook his head. "No."

"You're not my boyfriend."

"No."

She looked at Leonard. "Where am I?"

XXX

Penny looked around and wanted to just will herself away from the situation. She was honestly scared. What had happened before she came? Was he on the brink of hurting her? Was in the calm phase? She didn't know.

XXX

"OK, time to work." Sheldon hopped up off the couch and pressed a few buttons. He ignored her question, as he was sure he'd just explained where she was to hers. Besides, Leonard could busy himself explaining it to her as he wanted nothing more than to get the machine to _consistently_ work better.

"You aren't just going to send her back to…an _abuser_ are you?"

"What choice do I have? Our Penny is there. I need to get her out. Oh, drat." Sheldon stood and crossed his arms. "I wish I would have developed this with an automatic redirection feature."

The new girl, this Penny, looked at Sheldon in awe, her eyes roaming his body. "I…I don't want to go back."

"I'm sorry," Sheldon stated. "You have little choice. If it's any consolation to you, I don't want to have to send you back but it could be universe shattering to have both you and our Penny occupying the same space."

"Sheldon," Leonard scolded, approaching Penny. "She's obviously scared."

"Think about our Penny."

"I am. And this one…" Leonard looked at the girl in front of him, the exact image of his ex-girlfriend but an entirely different person. He smiled gently at her.

She smiled back at him and watched him sit next to her.

XXX

"Did you get any coffee?" Sheldon asked cooly as he sat down at the table not looking at her. His eyes were on the newspaper in front of him.

"No. Don't want any." Penny remained calm and confident as she opened the fridge door and took out the orange juice.

"Well, that's funny because you asked me to make it this morning." His blue eyes glared at her and he tilted his head.

"Fine. Coffee it is." Penny placed the juice back and poured herself the mug she really didn't want.

"Are you playing games with me, Penny?"

"What? No. I just forgot." Penny turned her back from his cold eyes and her hands shook slightly. She looked around for anything she could use to defend herself, but it seemed like the counter tops were as bare as can be except for the coffee maker.

Maybe she could hit him in the head with it if he—just then she jumped out of her skin at the shadow behind her.

"Really? Because you aren't drinking the coffee you specifically asked me to make."

Penny took a small sip to prove she did want it, even though it was black. She pushed backed against this Sheldon when he held the cup there, forcing her to gulp down more of the hot coffee than she intended. She sputtered when he let go, elbowing him to get him to move so she could get something cold in her mouth.

"You piece of shit!" she spat, her anger coming to the surface faster than she thought possible.

"Oh…it's gonna be that kind of morning." Sheldon nodded, pulling at Penny's hair and dragging her out of the kitchen.

XXX

It had been five minutes and Sheldon remained focused in trying to get the machine to re-rev up to send this Penny back and _hopefully_ get his Penny back. His pushed away his mild anxiety attack as he listened to the other Penny talking to Leonard about her life.

He suddenly felt guilty for bringing her along for such a thing—not thinking twice about the possible dangers.

His eyes narrowed at Leonard briefly. If only he hadn't messed with the machine. He and Penny might be back together by now, or exploring worlds still. But together.

"Damn it!" Sheldon cried out, running his hands through his short hair, messing it up uncharacteristically.

"What can I do to help?" Leonard asked, standing up.

"Nothing. Nothing!" Sheldon looked around for something to throw but he didn't find anything that he felt would crash in the little pieces like he wanted.

He was frustrated. Angry at himself. At Leonard. At the possibility of what could be happening to one of his best friends. And the damn machine was being temperamental! He thought he'd worked out the kinks, but who was he kidding? Kinks cannot be worked out fully until tested, utilized.

"He's going to hurt her," he murmured through clenched teeth.

"Who?" Leonard asked.

"ME! The other me!"

Penny stared up at the tall man who looked exactly like her boyfriend…with shorter hair. She sank in her seat as she watched his hands gripping his hair and tears of frustration form in his eyes. He was scared for this other Penny.

Her own eyes started to well up.

"You must really love her," her tear soaked voice stated.

XXX

Sitting on the floor, Penny looked at the nasty carpet. She moved very little as the bruise she woke up with was now accompanied by a few more red marks and sores.

Her eyes narrowed and she wasn't sure who she hated more: this Sheldon or her Sheldon for dragging her into this.

Then her thoughts softened. She could never hate her Sheldon. He would never do this. Never…it wasn't even an option in his mind in any scenario in his life—no matter how mad he got.

"I'm going to pack up the car. Be ready when I return." His voice held no emotion as he left the room.

Penny's eyes gazed up slowly as he walked out.

_Oh, I'll be ready…_

XXX

"Oh, no. They're just good friends." Leonard sat down next to her again, turning to talk to her.

He actually placed a very gentle hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, wiping away her tears.

"Do _you_ love her?"

"Uh, actually…" Leonard cleared his throat and turned to Sheldon briefly who just shrugged at him, as if to say 'Tell her what you want. I don't care' before he went back to pacing in front of the machine. "I did tell her once, well a few times, that I loved her but…"

"She loves _him_."

"Huh?"

Penny pointed at the tall man behind Leonard and he looked in the direction.

"No. No, just because they're—_you're_—a couple in your world…it isn't like that here. Sheldon barely tolerates her."

"It is not a matter of tolerating her. I have worked her into my life just as I have you, Leonard. She is no less a friend." Sheldon wasn't looking at them as he spoke.

"Oh," the other Penny murmured, leaning her head casually on the couch and gazing at Leonard.

"Are you hungry?" Leonard asked quietly, getting caught up in the look she was giving him. Their Penny had never given him that look.

"Kind of. I guess."

Leonard got up to walk to the kitchen and while he was fumbling with something in the fridge, the new Penny got up to approach Sheldon.

She gingerly touched his arm and he whirled around, a bit startled.

"Yes, Other Penny."

"You just tolerate this other girl?"

"Excuse me."

"Well, Leonard explained to me what happened—which still all feels like this weird coma induced dream I'm in—and it sounds like you wouldn't really take someone with you on this traveling thingy if you just tolerated her."

"You underestimate my threshold for certain people." He turned his back again to her, but slowly turned back around. He wasn't being fair to her. "I…I'm not the man that you know. I am a pacifist by nature, actually. My real displays of aggression are in video games."

She smiled gently. "I wish you were my Sheldon."

He lowered his eyes, sighing a bit to himself. "I know. I'm sorry." His eyes flickered around the floor. His voice was almost a whisper as he began to speak again. "And don't listen to Leonard." He turned his body half way back to his machine. "I adore her."

XXX

Penny stood and waited next to the door for the other Sheldon. He would be back to get her. He'd said so. Her eyes narrowed and she forced the tremor in her hands away.

His footsteps were heavy down the hall and he was humming some country song tune.

"Ok, Penny, I—"

His words never completed their sentence as the crack of leather met his face.

Sometime later, Penny stood panting above the man who resembled the man she knew—but was so far from it.

"Ya know," she started, licking her lips of the sweat that was on her upper lip. "There's another you in another world…he's sweet—" she kicked his side and he groaned. He was still conscious. "—he's smart—" A slap to the head. "—and he would never hurt me." She spit on him. "You piece of shit."

She grabbed the bag she packed and made sure the belts she'd used to tie his arms to the bed were tight enough. They were.

"You try to follow me, find me, or touch me again…you will regret the day you were born." With that, she stormed out.

XXX

Leonard returned with a sandwich for her and a glass of juice.

"We don't have much. We eat a lot of take out."

She smiled at him and took the plate."You're so sweet, Leonard."

"Am I…Am I in your world?"

"What?" She took a bite of the sandwich.

"Am I in your other world? I mean…in some of the worlds Sheldon and Penny have been to, I was there as well."

She shook her head and answered with a full mouth, "No, I'm sorry."

"Eat fast, Other Penny. I think this is humming and ready."

They both turned at Sheldon's voice. She looked regretfully to Leonard and her shoulders sank. "I don't want to go back, Leonard."

"I know," he said, putting his hand on her knee.

She looked at it, then at his face, placing her own hand on his.

"Can you come with me?"

"Absolutely not," Sheldon responded curtly, then with a softer tone said, "He's tethered to this world. Unless the visit is temporary in nature, he cannot go with you. And I'm having a hard enough time getting Penny back." He sighed and adjusted some dials. "We were only scheduled to be gone four hours. And then be brought back together." He looked up at the young lady. "Do you understand?"

"Yea…" She leaned her head on Leonard's shoulder. "I'm sorry she didn't love you, Leonard. You seem really sweet…"

"I am," he replied a little sadly.

"I would love you."

Before Leonard could totally be heart broken by her words, Sheldon's body jumped up. "Ok, we're ready."

Penny gripped his hand and looked over at the brown eyes that had been so sincere with her this whole time. "Good luck, Leonard."

He stood up and backed away, allowing her to step into the machine's penetration area.

"You, too."

Just as Sheldon stood back, the machine hummed and as she faded off, Leonard saw her blow a kiss to him.

XXX

It was midnight and Penny was exhausted. Where ever she was going, she had to get the hell out of that horrible situation. She had packed up all Penny's clothes and belongings that she could. Her wallet, cash, cell phone. Anything she could stuff into a duffle bag which was surprisingly a lot since it seemed like this Penny had little of her own in the house.

Sitting in a local 24 hour diner, she tucked the note in an obvious spot to be seen for when the other Penny returned. She would wonder why she was in a new town, without her boyfriend. She also left her a text message from herself and a voicemail.

No matter where she went, Penny would make sure the note was visible for the other Penny as she was still very uncertain how long it would take for her to return home or to yet another universe.

In any other situation, this would sound crazy and it was—but Penny knew Sheldon would have explained everything to any new Penny that he came across. He was always a stickler for explaining facts.

XXX

Penny lurched forward and slammed her body into a plate of food. She looked down. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns…

Where was she? She looked around.

She let out an unsteady breath and was about to panic when she saw an envelope tucked under her plate. Opening it, she read a detailed letter from…the other Penny. About what happened, what she did, what this Penny needed to do, the bag in her car, the voicemail she insisted she listen to, everything. Her words were strong and encouraging but it was the ending statement that made this Penny straighten her back.

'I know you're scared. I have been there in my own ways, but just know, in another world you are strong, smart, and happy. You can—and will be, too. You deserve the best. The very best. Always. Love, Another Penny from Another World.'

She'd been so caught up in the words, that she fumbled and spilled her water on herself. Looking around, the only stack of napkins she could find was at the dining counter. Standing up, she walked over and grabbed a few, blotting her shirt and sniffing back the rest of her tears from the emotional letter.

She turned to walk away but bumped into someone. Looking up, her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, sorry." The man picked up the napkin she dropped and handed it back to her, smiling.

"That's ok. I just…I'm clumsy." Her breath still hadn't fully returned.

"Yeah. Me, too." He looked at the seat he was about to sit in and then back at her. "I'm Leonard."

XXX

**(The story isn't over. :))**


	24. Domestic

**Hey all. The next piece of the story is longer because it's a universe that is personally relevant and I think it was fun to write Penny in a…well, you will see. This is chapter 1 of 2 for this one. **

**YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! They make me smile like a Sheldon at a train station!**

**It's funny: a lot of you didn't really like Penny getting together with Leonard in the last universe, but what was I suppose to do? Place her back in the arms of Bad Sheldon? **

**SIDE NOTE: This Alternate Sheldon may seem like a jerk at first, but fret not, he isn't. You will see why. **

**No Beta for this story. Just written and posted.**

XXX

"This is really exhausting," Sheldon commented, rubbing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"You were so ready to send that Penny back to a horrible life." Leonard angrily stomped to the kitchen.

"What would you have me do? Keep her here and have our Penny live that disastrous life? Besides, it was only a matter of time before she would have to be forced back home. She cannot stay in our universe."

"How do you know?" Leonard yanked the carafe from the coffee maker to start making a pot of coffee.

"Are you listening to yourself? You knew the woman only an hour. Do you realize that time is different in other worlds? Penny could have been living days over there while here it may have been only five minutes!"

Leonard nodded sadly. "I know… I just feel bad for her."

Sheldon nodded his acknowledgment, feeling the same sentiment and murmuring, "Me, too." He turned to wait for Penny to appear. He hoped it was _his _Penny this time.

XXX

Penny groaned at the sound of a toilet flushing in the distance and water running. The room she was in was dark and she squinted against a bathroom light on one side of the room-a master bathroom. The light turned off and someone entered the room again, trotting to the bed she now sat up on and plopped down carelessly. She gently bounced at the sudden movement.

"Why are you up?" came a sleepy question.

"Um…." Her mouth went dry.

The form turned to her and the person reached over her entire body…

XXX

As though doing a somersault, Penny whirled to the couch and landed with some finesse. Her head popped up and she blinked against the harsh light. Laughing lightly, she rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell?" she asked in a voice lighthearted.

Sheldon smiled. Penny was back!

She looked around more closely. "What the _hell_…?" This time her voice was harsher.

He immediately frowned again.

No she wasn't…

XXX

As the tall form reached over her, the smell of faded cologne wafting to her nose, he pressed a button on the tiny TV looking thing next to her. It illuminated and the tiny screen showed a crib with a baby sleeping.

"He's 'sleep," he groaned, flipping the picture off but not the sound. He rolled over to go back to sleep without another word to Penny.

"Ohh," Penny whispered, suddenly realizing what world she was stuck in now. She remembered this one. Last time she was here, she was pushing a baby out of her nether region.

She turned and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Ahh!" came an angry exclamation. "What are you doing?"

Penny looked over and saw what she had expected to see: a groggy looking Sheldon rubbing his eyes against the sudden bright light.

"Pen. Turn the damn light off."

She took in his mussed brown hair, five o'clock shadow, gray sweatpants and even lighter gray t-shirt.

"Sorry," she whispered, flipping the light off.

Her heart thudded in her chest. Maybe before the morning she would be transported home. Being in different worlds was exhausting, even if some of the events were…well, pleasurable. But it wasn't worth not knowing what situation she would be in. The last world had her nerves shaken up too much. Now her defenses were up.

She wasn't sure if she should get up and look around or stay put. Just as she was considering her options, she felt the blanket be pulled from her and Sheldon covering his body up.

On instinct, she yanked it back. It was hard enough to turn him around if not by the force, then because of the surprise.

"What the hell," he said. He sighed and turned around again. "Keep it."

Penny shook her head at her own foolishness, rolling her eyes slightly. She didn't even want the blanket, she wanted to get up.

"Sorry," she said again, and laid the blanket on top of him. As she leaned over, she realized she felt very heavy.

As Sheldon unconsciously tugged the blanket around him, Penny looked down.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

Turning around with a jerk, Sheldon sat up. "What?"

"My boobs are _huge_!"

He huffed a laugh and laid back down. "Baby will be up soon."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Penny said frantically, getting up out of the bed and yanking off her now tight shirt to touch her rock hard breasts. They hurt!

"It _means_ you can empty them then," he replied, confusion and moderate annoyance in his voice. "Hello. You're acting like you haven't done this for the last four months."

The light on his side flipped on and Penny's head popped up. A lazy smiled fell on this Sheldon's lips as he watched her pushing a finger against her boob. She cupped her chest, covering herself immediately and turning around.

"Nothing I haven't seen," he said in a teasing voice.

"I look horrible," she grumbled to herself, horrified that under her sudden grasp of her own breasts she felt something warm. "Oh, man! I'm leaking!"

She heard him chuckle and he flipped the light off. "You're so funny."

XXX

"Hello," Sheldon started calmly, forcing a smile on his face.

"Sheldon, what the hell is going on here?" She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. She looked like his mother asking why he was coming into the house past curfew.

Sheldon look to Leonard who shrugged, a mug in his hand, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing.

"You are…" He was at a loss for words, truly bummed out that this was a new Penny to figure out and deal with. He just leaned down and activated the machine again, hoping to just send her back immediately. Unfortunately, the machine didn't save him.

He hated this.

"OH!" Penny laughed to herself. "I'm dreaming, right? I sometimes know when I'm dreaming." She sighed in relief. "Ever since the third trimester it's like CRAZY DREAMS!" She was very animated as she spoke, her hands flying up excitedly.

"Uh …"

Leonard cleared his throat and turned around to avoid the situation. Penny was pregnant in one of the worlds. _I wonder what she thought of that_, Leonard thought.

"I mean, look at you." She approached the man she thought was a figment of a dream. "You hate…what is this? On your shirt?"

"It's—"

"You don't wear this kind of stuff," she interrupted, pulling at his shirts like he was a child. "And these pants. Oh, Sheldon, I cannot wait to tell you about this." She started to laugh and Sheldon huffed, pushing her away.

This new Penny was offensive, though he could sense it was unintentional as she seemed to think she was in a dream.

Her giggles subsided as she glanced at the man in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

"_Leonard_?"

His head popped up in surprise. "Yes?"

"Oh. My. God. I haven't seen you…in ages!"

XXX

At Sheldon's teasing tone, Penny felt overwhelmed with the urge to cry. So she did. (This was worse than P.M.S.!)

She heard a frustrated low groan. "Pen, I was kidding. You look beautiful. Just come back to bed. You need the sleep."

"I'm a monster," she said through sobs, having let go of her swelled breasts to wipe them off with whatever shirt she could find. Normally, she would have liked bigger boobs but this was different-they were ballooned up astronomically! OK, maybe not _that _bad, but to her it seemed that way.

"No, you're not. You just had a baby. You're breast feeding. You're beautiful. Come on. Get back in bed." She heard him pat the empty side of the mattress.

When she walked up, slipping on the shirt she yanked off before, she slipped onto the firm mattress. She felt him kiss her cheek and turn over.

"G'Night, baby."

"Night," she choked out.

Within a moment's time, the sound of crying came from the monitor.

"Leo's up," Sheldon murmured.

"I woke the baby," Penny squeaked, covering her mouth with her hands and sitting up.

"No." Sheldon turned around. "His need to eat three times a night woke him up."

"Wait. What? _Leo_?"

Sheldon flipped his light on and gave her a confused gaze. "Penny. Yeah. You called him that first. You said you like nicknames."

"Leo, as in….Leonard?"

"Uh…yes," he said, his voice heavy with annoyance and confusion.

"We named our baby Leonard?" Penny was almost shouting.

"Yes! Now get the baby!" Sheldon was angry now, pushing his hand in the air to indicate that she should have left already.

"Why!" Penny asked, really to herself as she threw back the blanket.

"Get the baby and stop acting crazy," Sheldon groaned, turning off the light.

Penny threw him a glare and slowly stepped out of the room.

XXX

"You know me?" Leonard asked, placing his mug back down.

He looked at Sheldon who just shrugged. He didn't remember seeing a Leonard in the world this Penny had come from. He _did_ remember seeing her give birth, which was a sight he chose not to dwell on.

"YES! Oh, my God. You look just as you did at camp!" She quickly approached him and touched his hair. "You must be so much older now, but wow…"

She turned to Sheldon. "This is Leonard, honey. The man we named our baby after. Remember, I got a hold of him when I was pregnant?"

"You did what?" Sheldon and Leonard shouted at the same time.

"Wow. That was ages ago. What a weird dream," Penny pondered to herself.

"How did you know him at camp?" Sheldon approached the kitchen island, wondering why they would name their baby after a man named Leonard.

"Oh, man. Summer camp. Middle school. Almost _drowned_." Again with the dramatic hands. "Leonard saved my life. He was the camp counselor with us that day." She smiled fondly at the shorter man in front of her. "Named my first son after you."

Leonard smiled broadly at Sheldon then back at Penny. "Well, that's sweet."

Penny sighed. "Oh, man. I'm gonna be up soon. Baby needs to eat." She looked down at her body. "I love having dreams where I'm pre-baby size." She gripped her boobs ever so briefly before smoothing her hands down her body. She wasn't trying to be sexy. She really thought she was dreaming.

She looked up at the geekier version of her husband and smiled, then turned to Leonard. "Ok, it was good seeing you. Now go away. Poof!" She shoved him and he stumbled back. "My dream, my rules. Bye!"

She yanked Sheldon's hand towards the hall and he pulled her back, both now standing at the entrance of the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know those dreams I had when I was in my third trimester…I think I'm about to have one now." She smiled up at his face, tugging down at his arm.

"Wha…what dreams?" Sheldon raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes.

She looked at the man in the kitchen who did not disappear as she would have hoped. She said in a low voice through her teeth, "The sex ones."

"Oh, no. Nope. Nope." He yanked his hand away and stepped back, almost stumbling off the small step.

"What?" Leonard said from his position in the kitchen.

"Sheldon!" Penny crossed her arms and stomped her foot.

XXX

Penny gently peered down at the tiniest, cutest baby in the cutest crib in the cutest little room. Everything was so…cute! She couldn't help but smile, though her nerves shook her pretty hard. She hadn't actually been around babies since she left Nebraska, and that was when her cousin had a baby girl. The baby was still crying that baby cry that Penny couldn't believe was real.

_So, they do sound like that._

She reached in and then withdrew her hands. She tried again but couldn't figure out how to hold a baby that was effectively wrapped up like a burrito from Taco Bell. Before she could try a third time, a shadow cast over the crib and his father reached in and picked him up.

He sighed heavily, looking warily at his wife. He nodded to the rocking chair in the corner. Penny sat down. Sheldon bounced the baby lightly as he handed her a pillow that looked like the world's largest neck pillow. He pushed it under her boobs gently, allowing the pillow to cup her body.

Then, out of the blue the baby was there. Penny gasped and held the tiny creature close to her. He felt the fabric of her shirt and stopped crying, opening his mouth and seeking out what she presumed was the nipple. He looked like a floundering fish.

"Penny, feed your child," Sheldon hissed at her. But his eyes were gentle, almost concerned as he lifted her shirt for her.

"I don't…" Penny was stuck. How could she admit not knowing how to nurse a baby she was supposed to have nursed for four months now? She was about to cry again.

With a light sigh, Sheldon leaned down. Penny's back went bolt straight when she felt him move her shirt, then lift left boob, gently running his finger over the nipple to harden it, and position the baby to her. The little one latched on like a pro.

"Wow. Thanks," Penny said, her face bright red.

"Yea, you're welcome," he replied tiredly, though with a sarcastic edge. "Remember who helped you in the hospital?"

The sensation was a little uncomfortable for Penny—actually a lot uncomfortable. But she decided to try to ignore the crazy little latching from this wee one as she looked up at the man that was her husband in this life. It was hard to gauge if he was a nice husband or not, she only knew that he was an annoyed one at (she looked at the clock) 3am. He seemed nice in the hospital and he was pretty helpful now…

"I'm goin' back to bed," he mumbled, turning away. "Call if you need me."

XXX

"I am in no way interested in coitus with you."

"Coitus?" Leonard and Penny asked in unison, though for very different reasons.

Penny was asking because…what the hell was _coitus_?

Leonard was asking because…what the hell was happening?

"Sit down," instructed Sheldon. His face was actually a little flushed at the boldness of this new Penny and it reminded of the Queen—only bubblier.

_The book fell from his hands when her graze fell past his waistline. _

"_I don't want…" Sheldon couldn't finish his sentence as Queen Penelope tilted her head at him, giving him that look that he hoped the real Penny never pulled on him. It made his heart race, his palms sweat and his body stir. _

"_You're so sweet and innocent," she commented against his neck, undoing his belt. "I won't take that away."_

"_What are you doing?" Sheldon's hands shook as he was frozen in his stance, her nimble fingers sliding his pants over his hips. _

"_Simply showing you why some women are worth bedding…" Her fingers traced the skin under his shirt and he shivered, wanting to push her away and pull her close at the same time. She stood as tall as she could and said, "I want you to taste my lips before I taste you. Kiss me."_

_And he did._

"Ok, this dream turned sucky real fast," Penny mumbled, stomping to the couch and sitting down with a huff.

"You're not dreaming."

"Uh, yea. I think I know when I'm dreaming."

"No, no you do not. This is not the movie _Inception_ and you are not in a dream."

"What movie?"

Sheldon sighed. He hated this part of having another Penny. He never knew how she would react and the unknown was his enemy.

"This machine—you see this? This machine allows a person or persons to travel through a variety of alternate universes that encompass them or their…souls, I suppose." Sheldon rolled his eyes at his explanation and its inaccuracy. But he could tell this Penny needed it, and was thankful that his Penny knew him well enough to not need so many dumbed-down explanations anymore. "You are from a universe that you are married to me, have a baby, and were rescued by a tiny little man at summer camp."

"Hey!"

"Leonard, please. I'm trying to explain something to this Penny." Sheldon turned back around and found her glaring at him with arms crossed. "Penny and I were traveling together. The machine was disturbed. And now our Penny is traveling out there alone while I am here attempting a safe return of her."

"Why don't you just go in and get her?" came a strikingly sharp question laced with criticism.

"How, madam, would you propose I do this when I have no ability to control where I go?" Sheldon gave her his patented 'honestly-how-do-you-even-survive-being-as-dumb-as-you-are' look.

"Are you saying I'm stuck in this universe or whatever and where is she…?"

"In your place."

"What!" She stood up so fast, she almost knocked over the machine. Sheldon grabbed it quickly and his fingers pressed a few buttons.

"Calm down!" he said frantically, trying to figure out what he might have just done with his random touching.

"Calm down? Some strange woman is in _my place_ with my husband and baby!" She ran to the door and swung it open. "I have to go!"

"Wait!" Sheldon ran after her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. She stumbled right into his chest and looked up at him, not in anger but like a lost puppy.

"I'll get you home," he said in a quieter tone. As scared as he was to have Penny wondering aimlessly about in un-chartered territory without him, she at least understood that she was in a different world. These other women did not: they hadn't asked for it, bargained for it, or expected it.

"Please," she pleaded. "My baby is only a few months old. What if…" This Penny began to cry.

"Oh, boy…." Sheldon looked up the ceiling, patting her arms gently. "There, there."

XXX

About twenty minutes later, Penny called for Sheldon in a loud whisper so as not to frighten the baby. She wasn't sure if 'Baby Leo' was sleeping or not.

"Shellldoon…" She wasn't sure if the voice would reach down the hall, but it did. Wow.

"What?" He strolled to the monitor and turned it up.

Oh. That was how he heard her.

"Help me. He fell asleep."

"Wake him up. He needs to go to the other side. Remember, you have to keep him awake so he feeds on both sides. What's up with you?"

"Just…tired." She was, of course, lying.

He helped her again and it was unnerving to have Sheldon touch her in this way, but it wasn't her Sheldon—it was Husband Sheldon: tired, annoyed, sweet husband Sheldon.

His eyes skimmed the floor and the baby rug on it. He laid on his back in front of the baby's changing table and closed his eyes, his hands resting on his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not getting up from that bed again if you need me," he said, yawning.

"So, you're gonna sleep in here."

"Mmhmm…" He dozed off quickly and Penny watched him.

He seemed a little thicker than her Sheldon, but not with fat. His t-shirt rode up a little at the sleeves and she could see some muscle there and he was tanner…well, tan period. The Sheldon she knew was fair skinned (ok, he was pale as hell most of the time). His hair was longer, too, which wasn't terribly hard to achieve considering her Sheldon kept his very short. Other than that, he seemed the same physically.

It was finally morning before Penny knew it. Sheldon had helped her put the baby back down and they had retired to their bedroom for another few hours of sleep. He was up before her and changed the baby and was now feeding him a bottle of breast milk when she awoke and found them in the living room.

"What are you doing?" she sleepily asked, gazing around the nice house.

"You seem like you really need some sleep. I was letting you rest." Sheldon looked at the baby. "Right, Leo. Mommy's crazy when she's tired."

"Where's the coffee?" she groaned.

"You don't drink coffee."

"Oh."

"I'm about to put the baby in the bassinet. Go take a shower."

Penny raised her eyebrows at the suggestion. Did husbands do that? Tell you when to shower? He hadn't said it in a demanding way. He just…said it.

"Okay…"

Penny went upstairs again and found her way to the master bathroom. It was nice and big, yet simple. A tub with a flowy purple shower curtain, a two person sink and counter, and to the far opposite of the shower was the toilet. In the middle, where the sinks were, just behind them was a large closet for the towels. Penny pulled one out and started the shower. Her breasts actually had felt better after nursing the tiny baby (who Sheldon ended up burping for her).

When she stepped in, she went straight to work shampooing her hair and wondering what Sheldon was doing while she was stuck pretending to be people in other worlds. She knew better than to tell them about the traveling through universes thing—she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been doing it. The only man she knew who would ever believe such a story was her Sheldon. So far, he truly was a one of a kind man. Universes don't lie.

Moments later, the other Sheldon walked in and she peered her head out, watching him plug in the video monitor and aim it towards her. He then stood at a sink and got out his razor and shaving cream.

"Leo's just chillin' in his bassinet."

"Oh, uh, good."

Penny disappeared back behind the curtain and hoped he was gone by the time she was done. She looked down at her body and it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't her usual body.

After lathering up her skin and putting conditioner in her hair, she felt her legs. Pretty smooth. They didn't need shaving. She washed her face, then rewashed her body. OK, so that ended her bout of stalling. Sheldon was still in there! She looked out and he was now spitting toothpaste in the sink.

"What's taking you so long?" he asked casually, swooshing water in his mouth.

"Uh, I need to brush my teeth! I forgot. Hand me my toothbrush."

"In the shower? Just come out. I gotta shower, too. The guys will be here in a couple hours. I still have to go to Home Depot."

Just come out? The Guys? Will Be Here? WHO? And HOME DEPOT?

"Just…hand it to me. I'm not done."

He handed her a loaded toothbrush and she brushed her teeth, peering out of the curtain discreetly. She sighed to herself thinking he'd left, but realized he was at the toilet peeing! Rolling her eyes, she turned away from the curtain again.

Man, she did not need to see that. Married people were so open with each other!

She heard a flush then nothing. Rinsing her mouth out and tossing the toothbrush on the counter, Penny turned back to the privacy of her shower and sighed. She would have to face the music some time. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she heard a tiny squeak.

XXX

So, they'd explained it all to her again the best they could and Leonard and Sheldon waited for her reply. She sat on the couch and they sat in front of her, as though talking to a small child.

"This is like some sci-fi shit. How do you know I'm not dreaming?"

"Pinch yourself," Leonard said.

Instead, she reached up and slapped each one lightly in the face and they both cried out and held their respective cheeks.

"Well, my hand tingles now so I must not be dreaming," she said with a pout, her arms crossed as she sat back.

The men looked at each other and then back at her.

XXX

The shower curtain was being pulled back into place and Penny gasped at the sight of this Sheldon casually pushing past her to the water.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You're taking too long," he repeated. "Besides, Leo's quiet and just relaxin'."

She peeked out at the video monitor and saw the little baby just blinking at whatever fuzzy world he was looking at. She turned back to Sheldon who was already scrubbing his hair and rinsing it at the same time. He rubbed his body with a bar of soap and blinked the water out of his eyes.

"So, what did we decided on? Do you still like that yellow?"

"Huh?"

He looked at Penny with furrow eyebrows. "For the shutters outside. I'm painting them, remember? Yellow?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

She pulled her wet hair behind her and squeezed some of the excess water out, her eyes carelessly roaming this new Sheldon's body. Carelessly turned into shamelessly. There was evidence that he was a man who worked outdoors, with only the slightest of farmer's tan on his body and muscles developed through manual labor. She must have been staring too hard because when she glanced up at his face, he was smiling down at her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Pen?" His question was rhetorical.

"Excuse me?" She huffed and reached for the curtain, turning to finally leave, her face aflame with embarrassment.

"No, don't go." He pulled her back. "You haven't looked at me like in a long time."

"Like what? Like nothing. You look fine. Great." She was fumbling with her words, flushed, heated…aroused.

He just lifted her face and kissed her. She tried to push away but realized it was he who was doing the pushing—pushing her against the wall.

She gave him a gentle shove. Enough was enough. How many Sheldon's was she going to have sex with? And she'd never so much as kissed her Sheldon on the cheek!

"Fine, fine," he replied, sighing. He leaned out of the shower and reached over to the drawer next to the sink that was closest to them. Penny furrowed her eyebrows wondering what was going on and why her head was so close to his shoulder just then. He returned and yanked something through his teeth.

Her mouth dropped.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Like I need another lecture on how there is the tiniest chance of getting pregnant while nursing, blah blah…I got the condom. See?"

"Well, no, I'm really not—"

But her words dropped and she looked over his shoulder, trying to ignore the way he was working himself to a prepared state, casually applying the condom as if it was something he did all the time. And in this situation, it was probably was. He was married to the woman in front of him.

"You can't even hold me up. Look how much weight I've—"

"Then turn around."

"What? No." She was backed into the wall again as his lips captured hers.

And that was all that was said. She gasped into his mouth as he lifted her up against the wall. She opened her eyes wide, pulling away from the suffocating kiss. Kisses on her shoulder accompanied a flawless entry.

Yep, this was happening…

XXX

"So, when am I going home?"

Leonard shrugged while Sheldon explained, _again_, about the machine's inconstancy.

"Does this girl live here?"

"No. Across the hall." Sheldon's eyes darted towards the door.

"Perfect. You seduced the next door neighbor to go on this crazy trip."

Sheldon snorted. "I hardly think so. She's over here all on her own—all the time, I might add. She even had a baffling dalliance with this one." He looked at Leonard with raised eyebrows, then back at her.

Penny raised her eyebrows and gave Leonard a once over. "Take me there," she said to either man.

"No. I think it is most beneficial to have you stay here. The machine could work at any moment and we would want to get you to your proper universe." Sheldon avoided her eyes as he got up to tinker with the machine for the thousandth time that day. It was getting late and the sun was setting. He was honestly getting tired, despite being wired.

"If you're worried about your friend—God that is so weird to say, it's ME!—she will be fine. My husband is a good man."

"Yes, well…" was all Sheldon replied.

Suddenly, she got up and stormed to the kitchen. Looking in various cabinets and drawers, she took out a few items.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm nervous. I clean when I'm nervous. You can't expect me to just sit and wait for your thing to work." She sprayed the counter top and rubbed it down. "I must say, for men, you are exceptionally clean…"

"Thank you," Sheldon said, throwing Leonard a very smug look.

"My husband can be such a slob," she groaned, spraying and scrubbing.

"Oh, reaaaallly…" Leonard threw back at his roommate. "Tell us more…"

XXX

**Isn't domestic Sheldon awesome? Haha! There is another chapter to this universe…with Husband Sheldon's friends. : ) And the other Penny driving our Sheldon crazy with….well, you will see. **

**I just had to get this one up so you didn't think I forgot about it. **

**Also, for those who **_**are**_** married and/or new with babies, you know how these situations can be. Some of the dialogue and situations (except the shower one) are excerpts from real life. **

****There will be a new twist to the story just after this next chapter : ) ****

**Let me know what ya think! **


	25. Domestic Part 2

**Even though I haven't had the time to respond to the reviews, I LOVE THEM! THANK YOU and for the alerts, too! **

**About the worlds****: I probably won't be adding an additional worlds, and I got some great ideas (Sheldon as a superhero, Sheldon or Penny gay, etc.) -and I even had a post-apocalyptic one with the two of them that is from an actual fic I was developing, but I have to wind the story down somehow…**

**And many of you asked about the reuniting of our couple…yes, Sheldon and Penny will be reunited but in what universe…? That is the big question. : ) **

**A/N: Read through ONE time. **

XXX

Sheldon looked out the window at the darkening sky. Sighing heavily, he looked at the machine and wanted to shake it. His nerves were fried and this Wife Penny had been cleaning areas that were already clean and commenting on each piece of memorabilia she'd come across. At one point, he was tempted to tell her to go to Penny's apartment to clean _that_ space, despite the fact that he'd initially wanted her to stay close by should the (stupid) machine start working again.

"Come on, Sheldon. You need to eat. Just rest for a minute. You will be able to figure this out better when you rest and eat." Leonard tried to coax his friend for a five minute break, but it didn't seem to be working.

Sheldon sighed heavily and flopped down on the couch, his hands cradled his head as he rested both elbows on his knees. A smooth set of hands could be felt up his back and down again.

"This always helps my Shel when he's stressed. A nice backrub." Penny was calmly rubbing Sheldon's now even stiffer shoulders.

"Oh, that isn't necessary. Sheldon doesn't really like to be touched," Leonard started.

"What?" Penny halted in her actions for a moment. "What man doesn't like to be…OH. _Oh_." She stepped aside for a moment and looked down at Sheldon who looked up wearily at her. "You don't like _women_ touching you…I get it. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to-"

"No! No, that's not what I meant," Leonard backtracked.

"It's okay. I don't judge. I'm pro-gay all the way-"

"I just meant that-"

"STOP!" Sheldon stood and looked at both of them talking as though he weren't in the room. "I'm going to lay down." With that, he stormed off to his bedroom.

XXX

The baby was now asleep, and Penny found herself wondering what her alternate usually did. She had relaxed significantly since the shower (who wouldn't?). Sheldon had gone to Home Depot real quick, then he said he was working on "the car" until the guys came by.

She wandered around the open and spacious home and looked at various pictures around the house. Only a few were of the baby, since he was still very new, though there was one large one was on the wall that was photographed very creatively of the infant. The other pictures were of the couple, some with friends.

She couldn't take her eyes off the wedding picture in the Mikasa crystal frame. The couple looked at each other, Sheldon's head slightly tilted at her with a smile she could tell was really only known to his Penny. The woman had her hand resting delicately on his jaw line, looking at him through awe-inspired-in-love eyes, her mouth slightly open in a smile that looked like her breath was being taken away.

Penny wanted to remember this picture forever. It actually made her a little teary-eyed and she wondered if it was the hormones, or if she was really touched by the picture of this couple that looked exactly like her and Sheldon.

It was them-but different. She had a fleeting thought that she could never have that with her Sheldon, this kind of picture with this kind of emotion. But did she really want to? At that point, the lines between the worlds were getting muddled in her head and she really couldn't accurately answer that question. She had spent much of her time in the other world's missing her Sheldon and thinking of him that she wasn't sure if that was causing her to feel emotions she wouldn't have otherwise felt.

The sound of Jon Bon Jovi's "Livin' On A Prayer" came in from the garage. She followed it to find this Sheldon looking under the hood of an older looking car. His eyes scanned the parts earnestly as he sang along with the words.

"Lookin' good, isn't she?" he asked, barely glancing up at her.

"What? The car?"

He smirked at her and nodded. "Yea. Restoration close to _done_." He wiped his hands on a stained white towel and closed the lid. As he passed her to get to the house, he swatted her ass and leaned in. "And then I can take you for a ride and we can work on Baby Number Two in the back seat."

Penny huffed, blushing and turning around with a smile. "You're a perv."

He opened his mouth to respond but the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." He tossed the dirty towel on the side and walked in the door, Penny following suit.

"Hey, man!" She heard Sheldon say to whomever it was he was greeting. She stepped up behind him and the man looked around Sheldon and approached her, handing her a casserole dish with a "Hey, Pen" and kissing her on the cheek.

Penny froze. It was Howard.

But it wasn't. In this world, he handed her things casually and kissed her cheek. He had a mustache-goatee combo thing that really was actually working for him and a haircut appropriate for the decade. This was…not her Howard.

"Thanks…Howard…." Penny smiled uncomfortably, trying to relax in his presence and not make this Penny look like too much of a fool.

Howard gave her a weird look, then laughed, turning to Sheldon, who in turn just shrugged as he closed the door.

"My mom says she's really sorry it took so long to get this to you. She hates that she was in Florida when you were craving her vegetable lasagna."

"Oh, right. Florida," Penny said, trying to act like this was common knowledge to her. "So, you had the house to yourself for a while. That must have been nice."

"Uh, what?" Howard laughed again, this time a little uncomfortably. "Penny, are you kidding? You helped my pick my apartment out. I don't live with my mom anymore. I'm Jewish, but I'm not _that_ Jewish."

Sheldon could be heard laughing from behind him. "Don't worry, Howie. She's been acting weird all day. She still has that pregnancy brain, I think. Come on, I'll get us some beers."

"Hey, the others will be here later," she heard 'Howie' say.

She sighed and walked the casserole to the kitchen where the guys were now leaving to plop on the couches and watch 'the game.'

"I got Leonard, Sheldon, and Howard. Wonder what happened to Raj," Penny murmured, opening the lid and taking in the really good smell of the lasagna.

"He's outside," called Sheldon.

"What?"

"Raj is in the back, sweetie." Sheldon flipped to the pre-game and put his feet on the coffee table, sipping his beer.

Penny looked out the window of the door in the kitchen that led to the backyard. She didn't see anyone. Just as she opened the door to get a better look, wondering why the guys didn't seem concerned, she was knocked to the floor.

XXX

A small knock sounded at Sheldon's bedroom door and Penny opened it without being granted the "come on in."

"Um, Weird Sheldon, can I come in?" she asked, peering her head inside.

"I resent that. I'm not weird. I'm simply an alternate form of the man you know." He looked at her pointedly from his position on the bed. "You are the weird one in this realm."

"Actually, I still seem pretty normal," she stated, closing the door behind her.

"Where's Leonard?" Sheldon mumbled, wanting this other Penny out of his room. She was a lot like his Penny, but in many ways, nothing like her. Though, he did appreciate her cleanliness…his Penny could learn a lot from that.

"He said he was just going to work on his computer and, well, baby sit that thing. The machine thingy."

She sat down on his bed and Sheldon rolled his eyes, not looking at her.

"I failed." Sheldon sounded bitter.

"What?"

"I failed. This machine is breaking down on me and I don't even have her back."

"Your Penny?"

"Who else would I be referring to?" Sheldon huffed out and yanked his pillow further under his head.

"You don't have to be so snippy. This is all new to me." Penny crossed her arms angrily. She looked at the door. "I just want to go home. I miss my baby. He's only a few months old."

They both were quiet for a moment before Penny spoke again. "This room…it's…pretty cool."

"Thank you."

"My husband bought a Superman onsie for Leo. Has a teeny tiny cape on the back." She smiled as she looked at him.

Sheldon raised his eyebrows, a slight smile gracing his lips. "That sounds nice. I have four Superman shirts. And three pairs of briefs."

"Excuse me?"

"What are you confused about?"

"You wear Superman underwear?"

Sheldon propped himself up on his hands, turning to fully sit up next to her. "Not every day. I rotate between white ones and a few other super hero ones I own."

Her face dropped and her arms unfolded. "You're kidding."

"I rarely kid, and when I do, you will know it by my use of the word 'Bazinga.'"

XXX

It happened so fast.

Penny was on the floor, and she was swatting away something gross. She looked up and stopped the beast from his incessant licking and held his head steady, reading his collar.

It read: Raj.

She looked up into the eyes of the chocolate brown Labrador Retriever and chuckled. "What on earth did you do in your past life to be a dog in this one."

"Penny, are you ok?" came Sheldon's voice from the living room. The dog heard this and bounded towards the area. She pushed herself up to her feet.

"Yeah. I'm ok." She smoothed her shirt down. "The dog just attacked me."

She heard a baby-talk voice from the other room and looked over to find Sheldon scratching the dog behind the ears and leaning in, saying, "You jumped on mommy? You made mommy fall? You hound you. You be nice. Go say you're sorry." He sat back and pointed his finger. "Say sorry!"

The dog stopped panting for a moment as he trotted up to Penny and whimpered at her once before standing on its hind legs and 'begging.' She looked up at Sheldon who smiled at her and turned back to the TV.

"Aww. That's okay, Raj," Penny purred, rubbing his head and ears. This seemed to make the dog happy and he walked back to Sheldon, laying down at his feet.

Penny looked around, wondering why she was in this world so much longer than any other. She hoped she wasn't stuck, though if she had to be, this world didn't seem that bad. She certainly appreciated a normal Sheldon. A mild degree of anxiety washed over as she considered being stuck and decided she really hoped she wasn't. She wanted to go home…

She checked the monitor and found the baby still napping. _This kid just eat, sleeps, and poops,_ she thought. She decided to just grab a drink and sit with the guys and wait this thing out (what else could she do?).

Sheldon put his arm around her as she sipped her Snapple. Looking at the TV, she saw the teams they were talking about who were playing today.

It was when she opened her mouth to speak that both men gave her stunned glances.

XXX

"B…Bazinga?" Penny turned fully to this new Sheldon and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," he replied with confidence.

"You are something else," she said, though the smile on her lips really wasn't mocking at all.

"I get that a lot," Sheldon mumbled, looking away.

"So…what's up with this other Penny. You dating?"

"Facinating. The other Pennys inquired about our romantic status as well," Sheldon mused.

"How many other Pennys are there? How many were _here_?"

"Oh, a few. And no, we aren't." Sheldon was almost too casual in the way he spoke. He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm too busy to date."

"Oh?" Penny looked around the room. "She doesn't like comic books or something?"

"That isn't it."

"Is she actually a real bitch? I can see how that would-"

"_No_." Sheldon crossed his arms and shook his head, looking at his nightstand. "She isn't into men like me."

"What? Geeks?"

Sheldon huffed, insulted. He lowered his arms. "I meant superiorly intelligent." He pursed his lips. "She went out with Leonard for awhile, and while he is very smart, he somehow appeals to the more average intelligent demographic. And then she dated this sorry excuse for a man at the comic book store. And her previous love affairs consisted of such whirly men who probably barely passed high school."

Penny raised her eyebrows at how bitter he sounded.

"So, why not you? Why won't she date you? You don't seem that bad," Penny said with a shrug. "Unless you, like, abuse woman or touch little kids."

"Oh, please, woman." Sheldon stood up and walked away from the bed. He shook his head at her words. She was more impossible than his Penny, if that was even possible!

"She said 'no', huh? Sorry," the woman murmured from behind, her arms crossed again.

"No, she did not say 'no.'" Sheldon walked over to his comic books and flipped through them as he spoke. "I've never had an interest to ask her. I'm far too involved in my work and my goals. I enjoy her company in the capacity of friendship and nothing more."

"Oh."

Sheldon looked over and found this Penny with her back still turned to him and her head lowered. He swallowed, shifting his eyes away and randomly taking out a comic book to flip through.

XXX

"Since when do you know anything about football?" Sheldon asked, his voice taking a slightly higher pitch of surprise.

"Oh, um. You know, I picked it up from you guys." Penny fumbled with her words a bit, but reminded herself that in her world, she was an actress. She knew how to improvise. She could pull this off.

"That's some payin' attention, girl. You're usually gabbin' on the phone when we watch the game," Howie said, sitting back and taking a large swig of his beer.

Sheldon gave her a playful glare of scrutiny before turning to the TV. "Don't know who you are today, Pen, but I think I like this new you." He took a sip of his beer. "A wife who knows football is a-ok in my book."

XXX

Penny looked at his pillow and slid her body up to it. She was now laying on his bed, her back away from him.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked softly.

"Lying down. I'm really tired…and I just miss home."

Placing the comic book back, Sheldon approached the bed. "People don't usually lay in my bed," was all he could think to say. "They aren't usually allowed in my room."

Penny turned around. "That is the saddest thing I've ever heard."

"Not at all." Sheldon took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I find comfort in boundaries."

"I find comfort in boundaries."

"Maybe that's your problem."

"I have no problem, and for you to assume that just because I want-"

"You do. I can tell what kind of guy you are." She sat up and now looked him in the eye. "You're the really smart kind. Kind of socially awkward geeky type, who knows everything and every word of every fact, but you just aren't good with girls or anything out of your little circle."

"I am great with girls. In fact, one of my dearest friends is a woman!"

"Oh?" Penny crossed her arms. "And what is her name?"

Sheldon blinked at her and then waved his hand in her direction. "Penny!" he stated pointedly.

XXX

A couple other guys Penny didn't know showed up, neither of them did much more than say 'hello' (no cheek kiss like from Howie, who she could not tell was this Sheldon's best friend in this world).

The baby woke and Penny was proud of herself as she managed to change little Leo and nurse him all by herself. She was actually happy for the distraction, because she was still anxious about getting home.

XXX

Penny blinked at Sheldon, then reached out and touched his leg. He looked down but didn't move.

"I think you're sweet. You're like a cute man-child version of my husband." She smiled fondly at him, idly rubbing her hand over his leg.

She wanted so badly to lay down and wrap her arms around this Sheldon, but she felt odd about it. While his body appeared almost exactly the same as her husband's (a bit skinnier, but the same nonetheless), the touch wouldn't be the same. She was married…to the alternate form of the man before her.

"You should tell her how you feel."

Sheldon pushed her hand away and shifted on the bed. "There is nothing to tell. My feelings, both positive and negative, are clearly conveyed to her."

"I see."

"Why do you make such grandiose assumptions of emotion? You may know your husband, but you do not know me." Sheldon stood up defiantly and walked to his bedroom door, his hand on the knob.

"I can see it in your desperation to get her home."

Sheldon slowly turned around. "That is because she is in my charge. I brought her along. Now she's stuck, possibly in danger. I would act no different if it were Leonard or Howard or Raj."

"Oh, maybe I was reading into it-wait, what? You have friends named Howard and Raj?"

"Yes. Howard is an engineer who lives with his mother and Raj is an astrophysicist who cannot speak to women without the aid of alcohol."

Just then, Penny started cracking up. She gasped for air, then said, "My husband's best friend is a guy named Howard, well _Howie, _and our dog is named Raj!" She went back into fits of laughter, and while Sheldon was extremely stressed and irritated with this situation, he couldn't help but smile.

A knock came to the door and Sheldon opened it.

"I think you need to come out. The machine is making some noise." Leonard looked anxiously between the two of them.

In the living room, Sheldon smiled as he saw activity in the machine again.

"This time we're getting her back," he said under his breath.

"Sheldon?" Penny was close to his body as she spoke while he was hunched over the machine. "When I leave, promise me one thing."

"What's that?" He glanced up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"That you make it a point to be honest with yourself."

"I don't underdsta-" but the familiar high pitched hiss could be heard and Sheldon immediately took her by the shoulders and positioned her in the correct area for the machine to catch her.

"Promise?" she pressed.

Sheldon looked at Leonard who was anxiously ringing his hands, then back at Wife Penny. "I will do my best for whatever that means."

She smiled as she faded off.

XXX

Penny leaned against the wall of the bedroom, sighing and smiling at the sight of the unmade bed. The smell of the house, the warmth of the atmosphere…it was home.

Her husband strolled into the bedroom, a glass of water in his hand. He looked over at her as he walked past.

"Hey," she said, pushing herself away from the wall and glancing at the monitor at the sound asleep newborn.

"Hey, baby." He put his water down and looked at her.

She strolled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a long kiss on the mouth. "Mmm. I love you," she said against his lips.

He smoothed her hair down her back and scanned her face. "I love you, too. And I'm glad you're back."

"What?" Penny was stunned he just said that, as if he knew she was gone.

"You were acting weird all day. Almost took you to the hospital thinking you'd hit your head. But, um, you seem like you're back. You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He gave her a small kiss again. "But I was happy to see that you actually watched the game with us today."

Penny laughed. The other Penny watched the game? She hoped that alternate universe Penny didn't just create a Sunday ritual with her husband, because there was no way in hell she was going to start doing that.

"Uh, I think that was a one time deal."

Her husband just shrugged, and started tugging at her t-shirt.

"Doesn't matter," he said against her lips.

Penny sighed at the familiar warmth of his touch…

XXX

**I have one more Penny alternate adventure (can you guess which one?), then Sheldon has a decision to make…**

**A/N: "Pregnancy brain", as mentioned by Husband Sheldon, is a real thing. Women honestly lose a little of their wit (intelligence, alertness, etc.), I guess, for a while. (Their brain shrinks a teeny bit-same thing happens to patients undergoing chemo therapy) but it goes back to normal after the pregnancy. : ) **


End file.
